Zombie to Vampire
by p17oyDONju9n
Summary: A zombie plague was unleashed by Fairy Tale to wipe humanity off the face of the Earth. Tsukune, his childhood friend Takashi and like minded individuals traverses the devastated landscape to survive. Meanwhile Moka and the girls tries to find Tsukune.
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1: Prelude and the dead  
><strong>

**Fair Tail Home Base-location:unknown**

Gyokuro Shuzen the executive head of the anti-human organization group only known as Fairy Tail looked in disgust at the main screen of her monitor of current world events. Wars raging in the Middle East. Famines decimating Africa. Destroying acres upon acres of rain forests in South America. And for what so that these vermin could farm the land, greedy corporations reap profit and line their pockets that they manage to steal from the company itself? How utterly disgusting! Human beings are the disease that she will more than glad to eradicate so that monsters will inherit the Earth! Certainly Lord Alucard was in the right when he first decided to lose himself to his Shinso powers and went on a rampage of death and destruction so long ago...

Gyokuro took out strings of her fine silver hair out of her eyes and took a drink from her glass. She was wearing a rather skimpy black dress that went half way up her toned dark thighs and hugged every curve of her body. Yes, she had a means of resurrecting Alucard-sama from his dormant state but why waste the effort of kidnapping her foster daughter Moka and reviving him through her when she can do something more insidious! The door behind her opened and a man garbed in black entered...

"You wished to see me Gyokuro-san?" the man asked.

"Are the preparations complete Miyabi?" she replied.

"Yes, the planes that will take the virus and spread its cargo to every city in the world are good to go."

"Excellent, we are on schedule then..."

"Gyokuro-san are you certain of this?" Miyabi asked. "It might be hard to eradicate them once the virus spreads..."

"Do you think I will spread this disease without calculating the risks?" Gyokuro asked him. "If it fails, which I know will not, we will go ahead to implement the original plan..."

"I see..."

"Why the long face Miyabi?" Gyokuro said amused. "We didn't work this long together for you to doubt me now are you?"

"No there are way too many unknown risks that you may not have thought about..."

"True, plans do tend to not go as planned but I think I have accounted for that..."

"Let me ask you again, are you sure about this?"

"And I will answer again, yes I am!"

"Then what are your orders then?" Miyabi asked anyway even though he already knew the answer.

"Do it..."

"As you wish my lady..."

Gyokuro didn't bother looking back as Miyabi left the door and attended to his orders. The head of Fairy Tail smiled maliciously and couldn't wait for the news of Hell she was about to unleash on the Earth...

**Somewhere in Tokyo**

Tsukune Aono was on break from Yokai Academy because of the substantial damage that it had sustained in the fight against Anti-Thesis and its leader Hakuto Kaneshiro. Instead of holing up at home and waiting for the break to come to an end, the brown haired boy decided he wanted to visit some sights in Tokyo to alleviate the boredom. That and so he could keep his mind occupied from thoughts of Moka. He missed the pink haired Vampire terribly and he wanted to see he he knew that she was at home, no doubt visiting family. No matter, the break only lasts a week so if he keep himself entertained, he's sure he would be able to see her and the girls again. All he had to do was be patient...However, Tsukune had no idea how certain events will change his world forever...

Wandering aimlessly and deep in thought, Tsukune comically dodged and avoided the clutches of some very weird looking individuals. These people looked normal enough but the brown haired boy didn't see the pale gray skin, the glassy blank eyes, and the blood that clung to their clothes that promoted their disheveled appearance. In fact, Tsukune didn't seem to realize the chaos that started to get a hold of the city and he just kept on walking through the din without the care in the world. He was so out of it that by the time he did came back from La-la land, he found himself in front of Fujimi High School.

"Oh ya, that's right Takashi goes to this school doesn't he?" he asked himself.

Tsukune and Takashi Komuro used to be friends in grade school. Together with Rei Miyamoto and Saya Takanagi, the four friends used to get in trouble like all little kids do at that age. Even Tsukune had a little crush on Rei-chan but he knew Takashi had a thing for her so he left it alone. His hopes were certainly dashed when she made a pinky promise to him that she was going to marry him when they grew up. So the young heart broken Tsukune vowed he will never love again...well at least until he met Moka that is. However, his relationship with Saya was another thing entirely. Takashi and Rei tried to hook them up once but that plot actually crashed and burned the moment those two were trapped in a room. The normally pacifist Tsukune turned into some kind of beast whenever he's around the pink haired genius as they traded insults and screamed at each other till they were blue in the face. They were fine when they were all together, alone however...not so much.

They were the closest of friends as friends could be close but that all changed when Tsukune's parents moved to Utsunomiya up North at the beginning of 6th grade. His father found a better paying job up there and it was obvious that they would have to move thus uprooting Tsukune from friends and the things that he knew. Needless to say the last day they were together was fun and bitter sweet at the same time. The promise to visit and write each other faded as the years have gone by and they have lost touch until now. The only reason that Tsukune knew that Takashi was going to Fujimi Academy was from an email that he got a few months ago before he went to Yokai Academy...

"If I stayed in Tokyo would I have gone to this school with them I wonder?" Tsukune said to no one in particular.

True he wondered what would have it been like if he was with them and that he was going to this same school like they did. But as much as he wanted to rekindle those fond memories of long ago; Tsukune knew he was not the same person anymore. The brown haired boy need only to look at his right hand where the Holy Lock was attached as proof. He's sure that they have changed as well hopefully for the better. Still his time at Yokai Academy has opened some horizons for him and was able to make friends again and that's something he wouldn't trade for the anything in this world.

"_Hmm I wonder if I could give them a visit?" _he thought.

Then he noticed strange looking guy hanging outside the gate. His eyes widened and then narrowed simultaneously as he saw the gaping hole on his at the left side of his back. Blood was copiously flowing out of that wound and yet this guy has the strength to stand up and insisted that he wanted to get inside the school for some reason. He certainly didn't looked a little grey around the gills and with the sluggish way he moved, the toneless moans that came out of his mouth, and the mindless way he tried to force himself to open the gate as soon as he saw people definitely disturbed him to the core. Something is definitely strange here but Tsukune is a student of Yokai Academy, a school full of monsters. Tsukune is sure that there is nothing so weird or event so strange that will ever surprise him again anymore...

His eyes widened even further when one of the teachers tried to be a hero and rough housed the stranger a little but. However, the peculiar man grabbed his hand and bit his arm viciously like someone biting an apple or ripping into one's steak. Blood sprayed everywhere and it didn't look like the strange man was bothered by the thick blood that showered on him. The others tried to help but the afflicted man instantly died from bleeding. Then seconds later the supposedly dead guy came back to life, sat up and then bit into the teacher's exposed neck! Tsukune's blood ran cold as her life's blood sprayed all over the ground and like a waking nightmare, she too came back to "life" and started attacking anybody in sight.

"_This can't be happening!" _ Tsukune thought frantically. "_There's no such things as zombies!"_

Of course half a semester ago, he thought the same thing about witches, ogres, succubi, werewolves, and vampires as well and see where that got him. So why would zombies not exist if the aforementioned monsters from myth and legend were roaming around freely in a school especially made for them? Then he finally understood and became aware of his surroundings and noticed the chaos that is plaguing the city. If all those zombie movies he had ever watched in his lifetime were true, then they were all royally screwed!

"Dammit, what the hell is going on here?" Tsukune said aloud.

The noise attracted the strange fellow from the gates, turned around and walked towards him in a strange shuffling gate. Now Tsukune could see his face and narrowed his eyes. The man had no life in his eyes and yet he moved with great haste trying to get bite out of him no doubt. Hopefully those aforementioned zombie movies were right about the undead's vulnerability on the head. Well time enough to test the theory later when he gets Takashi and the others the hell out of this place. He closed his eyes for a moment, not caring that the zombie was getting dangerously close and when he was about to get bitten, it found itself flying as it was hit by a bone crunching blow that sent it flying towards the wall 15 feet away and crashing on the wall, making a crater and "killing" it as it's head exploded in a shower of blood, flesh, and bone. The body sickeningly took it's time falling to the ground as it streaked blood on the wall's surface. Tsukune meanwhile, calmly opened his crimson slitted eyes and without out word nor warning, ran towards the gate, cleared the 7 foot wall with more room to spare, landed on the ground and ran as soon as he felt cement. He has to find his friends after all...

To be continued...

A/N-Dammit, why is it that I suddenly have an urge to write more crap when I already have too much on my plate...lol

-After finally watching my H.O.T.D. blu ray I suddenly got the urge to write this...figures that HOTD and Rosario will make a decent storyline together...

-As with my obsession with Vampire Bund this story will probably be short as well...

-So what do you guys think so far...I'll introduce the HOTD next chapter and expect the zombie splattering goodness there as well...Sorry if it's not my usual length but I'm trying to gauge the interest so you'll definitely get the longer chapter next time around.

-Read and Review

-Cya kiddies in the next chapter...


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2: The Vampire and the Dead part 1  
><strong>

**Yokai Academy-Later that same day**

The Headmaster grimly watched as the zombie plague spread to every facet of the globe and watched helplessly as the world slowly died. The purpose of this Academy was to promote understanding and cooperation between his kind and humanity. Now, that mandate may someday be obsolete as he watched humans tried desperately to contain the plague and fail miserably at every turn. Mikogami has already implemented some measures in case of emergency to protect the Academy from succumbing from the same fate that the outside world is suffering. He had a feeling that this was Fairy Tale's doing but he didn't have any proof to back up his theory. But something like a plague to wipe out humanity off the face of the Earth is certainly one of it's top priorities. Still there may be hope left...

"Enter..." Mikogami said.

"You summoned for me Headmaster?"

"Ah Ruby-chan, indeed I did...So have you heard?"

"Yes, unfortunately the plague has spread throughout the world in an astonishing 24 hours. Casualties have already climbed into the 10's of millions and the infected are almost double that number. By the rate this disease is spreading there will be no humanity left to save in half a year's time and we're gonna be stuck with a planet full of zombies!"

"I didn't know it was that bad...Dammit!"

Ruby knew things were really desperate if the normally calm and collected Headmaster started cursing all of a sudden...

"Unless of course we find a cure and inoculate the remaining population with the antidote, then maybe we stand a chance..."

"Yes, I was thinking along the same lines myself. Tell me Ruby-chan if I put some resources into this project I have in mind, will you be able to find a cure?"

"I going to need some help then if that is the case." Ruby replied.

"Excellent, I know one genius in particular who may be eager to help you."

Ruby smiled she knew exactly who the headmaster was talking about...

"Yes, she will quite do nicely..." Ruby said. "Um, what about the other girls Headmaster? I'm sure Moka-chan and the others would gladly help me in this venture as well?"

"Quite doubt that Ruby-chan, I am sure that Akashiya-san, Kurono-san, and Shirayuki-san are on their way here and then make a journey to the human world."

"Why would they..."

Then her eyes widened as she realized why they would make the dangerous trek alone in the human world...

"N-no Tsukune-kun...went to the human world during the break! I-I have to help him too!"

"You can't Ruby-chan your task now is to find a cure to this disease! You are no help to Tsukune dead! And remember that Moka's blood now runs in his veins! You know perfectly well that he will not go down easily!"

"Y-you're right Headmaster, I-I don't know what I was thinking!"

"Very well then, I have prepared a room for you and all the things that you need in a room downstairs. If you need anything just call and I will try to help you."

"Thank you Chairman," Ruby said bowing. "If you excuse me I will now go and do my research immediately!"

"And Ruby-chan..."

Ruby stopped in front of the door...

"Don't do anything rash child, Tsukune and the world are counting on you!"

"Yes, sir I will do my best!"

Ruby finally left and went strait to her hastily made lab. Mikogami turned his chair around and looked out the windows of his office, uncertain of the future. He is hinging the fate of humanity in the hands of a witch finding a cure to the zombie plague. If Ruby fails, then the world as he knows it will seize to be and then be replaced by monsters under the iron fist of Fairy Tale. War between that faction and the Academy and it's allies will surely follow...

"Kami help us all..."

XXXX

_The night before everything change forever, I stayed up late..._

**Fujimi Academy-2 hours ago**

Takashi Komuro skipped class again and went to the roof so he could be alone with his thoughts. Certainly he had a lot things to think about but the subject that occupied him the most about was Rei Miyamoto, his childhood friend. Or with the way things are going, soon to "ex" friend. It has been a rough year on their friendship and it wasn't helping much that she has been very hostile towards him recently. Ever since she got fed up waiting for him to make his move on her she decided to just give up on him and go out with a friend name Hasashi Igou. Takashi then reminisced that when they were just kids, Rei pinky promised that she was going to marry him when they were older. But how is that valid now when she has seemingly broken her promise and went out with Hasashi instead? And plus in the beginning of the school year, he found out that she was held back a grade and she got angry at him because he wouldn't understand the reason. With a combination of diverse reasons, their friendship was so strained that she hardly talked to him anymore and hung out with her boyfriend instead.

"So this is where you're hiding!"

"Saya what the hell do you want?"Takashi growled.

Saya Takanagi is the current certified genius of the school and she is Takashi's childhood friend since kindergarten. The girl had her pink hair tied up into twin pigtails, her bangs rested on the right side of her forehead with a few strands of hair falling freely on the the left. She had her arms crossed over her ample assets and quite frankly looks disgusted with him.

"So are you having fun in your pity party? God you look so pathetic! So are you just going to sulk up here on the roof just because of a girl! How stupid is that!"

"Stupid is as stupid does..."

"That's surprising coming from you! If you're just going to roll over and die then you can forget about having anything to do with Rei! You know it's your own damn fault in the first place so don't go blaming this shit on her even though in my honest opinion she's being a big idiot too!"

As much as he hated Saya's nagging like an old fish wife, she did have a point. Takashi smiled, he always did like her blunt no-nonsense attitude, it was honestly refreshing in a way...

"I know Saya and thanks to you I'm fine now."

Saya looked away trying to hide a blush...

"Idiot, of course I'm right! I'm a genius after all! Don't forget that fact because it's quite enjoyable to remind you that you're the biggest, stupidest, dumbest, idiot that walked the face of the Earth!"

"Well, gee I love you too!" Takashi chuckled. Then all of a sudden he asked out of the blue. "Hey Saya?"

"Ya what is it?"

"Do you remember Tsukune Aono?"

"Hmm, Tsukune Aono, he sounds familiar..." Saya said contemplating. "Am I suppose to know him?"

"I can't believe you don't remember one of your childhood friends!" Takashi answered.

"Shut up, of course I remember him!" she said. "How is that idiot anyway? I lost contact with him about 6 months ago."

"I don't know I lost contact with him about the same time too..."

"I-is he ok?"

"Dunno but you know Tsukune he can take care of himself." Takashi said.

"That assertion is probably grounds for debate but I guess you're right..."

"Ya..."

"So why mention wayward childhood friends all of a sudden?" Saya asked curiously.

"I dunno, I have a feeling we're going so see him soon that's all..."

"Wow you're into that mysticism bull shit now...how the mighty have fallen!"

"Shut up!"

"Well anyway I have done all I can to put some much needed sense into you. So whether or not you come back to class is your call. And no I won't bail you out and share my notes either...unless you beg of course!"

"Ya...I'll keep that in mind Saya..." Takashi deadpanned. "Oh and...thanks..."

"You're very welcome..."

Saya headed for the door and left Takashi alone...

Takashi then continued to look carelessly out the fence. Then he noticed three teachers trying to dissuade a stranger to get away from the gate. His eyes then became fixated on the scene when suddenly the man grabbed one of the gym teacher's arms and bit a chunk out with blood spraying everywhere. The bitten man then coughed up blood, fell on the ground and "died" as he desperately gasped his last breath. A minute didn't pass and the supposedly deceased corpse suddenly rose up, turned towards the teacher helping him, and then lunged at her jugular biting chunks out of the flesh of her neck and spraying more blood that settled on the ground.

The first thing that went into Takashi's mind is that he needed to get Rei out of here before the entire school finds out and thereby causing a mass hysteria that would certainly make things difficult for them to escape the school. In his hurry, he never witnessed a stranger using superhuman strength to dispatch the stranger and then clearing the wall with a single leap and then almost disappearing because of inhuman speed. Takashi then made a b-line for the classroom and went strait to Rei and hopefully he'll be able to convince her to get the hell out of here before things turn for the worse...

"Rei let's go..."

"Mr. Komuro I know you have been skipping but please refrain from interrupting my class!" The teacher said.

Takashi ignored him and the growing scrutiny that his classmates are giving him...

"Takashi, what the hell! I'm in the middle of class you know!" Rei shouted as she stood up.

Forgetting that they were in the middle of history, the class transfixed it's growing curiosity and interest in the two of them instead. It was not secret that these two had a thing for each other in the past and now that Rei is currently going out with Hasashi Igou, they could certainly feel the tension inside the classroom. Hell, this drama unfolding before them was far more interesting fodder than learning about warring states period! The romantics in the class thought that Takashi has finally found the courage to confess his undying love for Rei and there after he was going to take her away...or so they thought.

Takashi, without warning slapped her and he would have done it again if Hasashi didn't go up and stopped his arm...

"Alright Takashi what is this all about it?" he said.

"Really can't say anything with all these people listening." Takashi replied. "Let's go outside and I'll explain."

He then led Rei outside while Hasashi bowed to the teacher in apology and he too left. While they were running Takashi explained why he needed to take her away and leave the school...

"There has been a murder inside the gate..."

That revelation certainly shocked some sense into the couple...

"You're shitting me right? There's no way that's happening inside the school." Rei said to him skeptically.

"I really can't explain very well but a teacher got bitten, there was blood everywhere and he died. Seconds later the "dead" sat up and bit a chunk out of another teacher's neck! I know it sounds crazy but it's happening right now and we gotta get the hell out of here before the whole school finds out and mass panic erupts and it will be even more of a pain in the ass trying to get out of here!"

The two of them looked at him and then at each other knowing full well that he was right...

**Somewhere in Fujimi Academy...**

Chaos and panic are the rules for the day in Fujimi Academy. What made things worse was the fact that the whole student body heard the announcer scream his death throes that caused a mass stampede towards the exits and thereby running into the arms or more accurately the jaws of the zombies. Soon hallways, classrooms, and every nook and cranny of the school was awash with blood. Saya was fortunate to have sneaked out of her classroom with a classmate, Kohta Hirano in tow. Kohta was a little on the pudgy side but he kept up with the more slimmer and toned Saya as they made their way towards the hall. Then of course they encountered the zombies and they had to make a hasty retreat to an empty classroom. Saya rummaged through everything and brought all the stuff she could find to Kohta and asked him if he could make anything useful out of the tools on the table.

Saya sweat dropped as she saw her pudgy companion's demeanor changed as he rummaged through the tools and zeroed in on the nail gun. With a several loads of nails as spare ammo and the tool itself is gas powered, they could definitely use it as a weapon. However, he determined that he needed something to brace the nail gun so he could fire it accurately. Just as several of the zombies came their way and started breaking through the doors, Kohta was able to build a butt stock out of a pieces of wood and used a pencil as a kind of sight. He tested his creation and was able to "kill" the zombies with accurate shots through the head. They hastily got out of the room, ran towards the hallway and then slowed down and hid for awhile. The pink haired genius knew they cannot stay holed up in place for long. "They" after all will come for them one way or another. She doesn't want to admit it but he hopes that Takashi and Rei are alright...

**Meanwhile...**

Saeko Busujima has just saved the school nurse from being turned into a zombie buffet at her office. She has just killed a student whom had valiantly tried to defend Mirakawa-san and gotten himself bitten for it. The dark haired beauty certainly didn't want to take anyone's life but his courage has moved her to give him an honorable death. To be able to die as one's self was important to Saeko and with a swift slash of her bokken, ended that student's life as quickly and as painlessly as she was able. After the nurse took stock of the supplies, the very stacked and blond haired woman went with the senior as she fought her way skillfully with the wooden sword in her capable hands. She wasn't the captain of the Kendo Club for nothing...

Then Shizuka tripped and fell on her face. She couldn't understand why she was having a hard time moving around and let alone run. Saeko determined that her skirt was not made for any kind of fast movement so, the student took the ends and ripped her skirt up to her hips...

"Hey that was Prada you know!" the nurse protested.

"It's either the skirt or your life." Saeko replied. "Which is more important to you?"

"Y-you're right..."Shizuka said. "H-hey look behind you..."

Saeko turned around and readied her bokken to strike the zombie from behind her. But someone it seemed had other ideas and had beaten her to it. A powerful kick, hit the undead in the face and sent it full force into the wall where it went splat as his momentum made a crater on the wall. The senior was surprised to say the least and curiosity began to gnaw at her insides as she tried to discern the identity of her hero and wondered where he got his power. When the dust cleared the zombie was nothing more than paste on the wall and she saw the profile of a young man. To the senior, he looked a little on the skinny side but his toned muscles did not escape her eye nor the way he held himself up in confidence. He was tall and he probably weighted a little bit heavier than her but that does not explain how he generated so much power from a kick that looked a little bit amateurish for her tastes. Her hero certainly looked plain looking but there was a kindness and caring look that she likes. But what mesmerized her was his eyes. Whether it was some trick of the light or she's seeing things, this boy's eyes were slitted and the color of blood. She didn't feel hostility nor danger from him but she felt attracted to those beautiful crimson eyes that beguiled and stirred instincts in her that she readily didn't want to admit. To her disappointment, when the dust cleared, his eyes were brown instead of the sexy red that she saw before...

"Are you alright miss?"

"Yes I am thanks to you..." Saeko said. "Tell me I want the name of my hero who saved my life."

The boy blushed crimson that she thought was rather cute...

"It's Tsukune Aono."

"Saeko Busujima from class 3-A, pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Shizuka Morikawa, the school nurse."

Tsukune bowed to both of them and Saeko was impressed that his parents has beaten some manners into him...

"So Aono-san, what is your business in our esteemed academy?" Saeko asked curiously. "Though it would seem you have visited us at an inopportune time as you can see."

"My childhood friends goes to this school and I wanted to visit them. Of course that's when everything started going to hell and I wanted to get them out of here as soon as I could. It was certainly not the reunion I was looking for but what can you do right?"

"Indeed that's unfortunate..."

"Well anyway, it was nice to meet you Shizuka-san Busujima-sempai, I'm going to go ahead and try to find them."

"W-wait would it be better if we go with you" Shizuka said.

"We are from this school after all. And I think it be safer with numbers, we could back each other out!" Saeko said.

Tsukune didn't have to think about it for long...she did have a point.

"Thanks that would be very helpful..."

"You welcome...it's the least I could do for my hero who has saved my life..."

Tsukune blushed again and Saeko is secretly beginning to like him squirm...it's rather cute in a way.

"S-so where should we go first..."

Saeko pointed forward...

"The school gym would be a good place to start..."

"Cool, let's go..."

"Aono-san w-wait!" Shizuka pointed.

Tsukune who was running in the hallway encountered a zombie who shuffled it's way towards the unwary boy. However, as if by instinct he leaned back quickly, fell on the ground but was able to plant his hands so that he could flip up and thereby hitting the undead with his feet in a bone crunching blow that sent it crashing on roof. Pieces of debris from the roof and the zombie fell down simultaneously. The fall "killed" it as it's head exploded like an egg. As soon as the hapless undead fell, Tsukune stood up and looked behind them to see if the two ladies were alright. Saeko and Shizuka could have sworn that he had those eerie slitted crimson eyes that the senior found so fascinating. Then a few minutes later it was normal again.

"You ladies alright?"

"We're fine Aono-san..."

"So strait ahead huh?"

"Yes I should take point so I could show you the way..."

"Ya that's fine. Please show the way Busujima-sempai."

"It would be my pleasure."

Saeko couldn't help it but for some reason she wanted to get a rise out of him and she thinks it'll be fun to do so. When she walked up front she deliberately swayed her hips sensually and then looked at him as she went past. When the desired reaction was all over his face; namely being redder than the tomato and holding his nose from a threat of a nose bleed, and secretly smiled. At least her pride as a woman has been validated and is very pleased that she can still turn some heads. Shizuka pushed the gaping boy and stifled a giggle...It was going to be a very interesting tour of their esteemed school that's for sure!

to be continued...

A/N Here's the second chapter...should have been longer I guess but I felt it should end the way it did...

-Thanks for all the favs and alerts...that was very surprising

-Should have the next chapter soon...

-How do you like it so far...Read and Review as usual

-Well cya kiddies in the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3: Vampire and the Dead part II**

**Fujimi Academy**

To say that chaos did not reign that day was a terribly gross understatement. The student body turned into a rowdy panicked mob and several people fell down and got trampled in the resulting stampede. Then of course human nature took over as each individual's extinct for self preservation reared it's ugly head. Normally decent and upstanding students became vicious and rabid wall of humanity as they all blindly ran to escape their inevitable doom. Of course during this frantic frenzy to get the hell out the school; most of the students fell victim to the zombies. However, they weren't aware of the enemy within as quite a few met their untimely end...at the hands of each other. Either way in the two hours that the epidemic hit the school, nearly 3/4 of the staff and student body were, either dead, dying, became zombie chow, or got turned into one of "Them."

The once pristine and clean hallways of the school was now a slaughter house and the very walls were stained in blood as moans of the zombies and screams of the student body intermingled into a twisted morbidly chilling song that rang endlessly throughout the school. Blood splattered walls were in contrast to the coat of white paint that was used throughout the building like a macabre work of art. It never occurred to the people however that working together would have probably stopped the killing, the dying, and perhaps stop "them" from running amock even further but the instinct to survive overrode common sense. Needless to say, they never see the end coming before it ran them over like a freight train and it was already far too late...

**Meanwhile...**

"Takagi-san what are you doing?" Kota asked whispering.

"Idiot isn't it obvious? I'm conducting a little experiment!"

The pudgy boy adjusted his glasses and looked at the pink headed girl in astonishment and sweat dropped. Seriously? They even have the time to conduct experiments with all the chaos going on? But since she wasn't going to listen anyway; Kota decided that he might as well oblige her and took up rear guard just in case one of "Them" sneaked on their position from behind. As he scanned the halls for anything suspicious, he looked behind him and was rather alarmed when Saya threw a wet towel at a zombie standing alone not 20 feet ahead of them. Surprisingly it didn't move a muscle as if it didn't see who did that to it or it didn't have the capacity to get upset over getting smacked in the head with a towel!

"So I see...it looks like they're blind after all." Saya said to mostly herself. "Then what would happen if I did this..."

The pink haired girl then threw one of the towels to her right where the lockers are. It made a loud noise and the zombie quickly zeroed in on the spot and tried to eat the locker as its teeth tried to grind on the aluminum surface. Kota quickly fired a shot to the head and it slumped down on the floor like a sack of potatoes as they run past it.

"So they're attracted to noise...interesting. We might be able to use that information to our advantage."

No words passed between the two as they ran through eerily silent but ominous hallways...

**On the rooftops...**

Hasashi was on the floor bleeding; his head caved in when Takashi swung his bat to defend Rei. He was bitten on the arm earlier that day and apparently just like in the movies; a single bite would prove fatal. Having been bitten earlier during their hasty retreat to the rooftop, Hasashi's condition worsened with every minute that past...until he finally died and minutes later came back to life as one of "them." Takashi had no choice but to "kill" the monster that Hasashi has become or risk dying from his hands and turn to one of "them." Rei screamed as tears cascaded down her beautiful face.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Rei shouted.

"He would have eaten you alive if I didn't Rei."

"I...I wanted us to be alright! I didn't want Hasashi to be like this! I'd rather be one of "them" if he was going to leave me like this!"

"H-he wouldn't have wanted that..."

"And what do you know Takashi? Ya I get it now...You hated Hasashi because he and I were dating right?"

"_Hate to admit it but maybe...she's right!" _Takashi thought. Then he turned around, walking towards the barrier they have erected to keep "them" out.

"W-wait, where are you going?"

"Going together will only cause problems so I'm going to go back downstairs to fight "them."

"What are you saying! You can't do anything by yourself!"

Takashi however, didn't listen to her and he climbed on top of the barrier trying to get out to the other side. Rei began to panic because after all she has just lost her boyfriend and now the only friend she got was trying to abandon her to fight "them." As much as she didn't want to admit it, she didn't want Takashi to leave. She didn't want him to leave her all alone in this world that has gone to hell. So without hesitating, Rei ran towards the Takashi and grabbed his leg before he could go over the other side...

"STOP...D-DON'T GO! I'M SORRY! I'M REALLY SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN WHAT I JUST SAID! SO PLEASE LET'S GO TOGETHER!" Rei said sobbing.

Takashi stopped and climbed down and wordlessly embraced Rei as she cried on his chest. It actually made him feel better that she wanted to go with him. But now there was a heavy burden on his shoulders to take care of another. He looked up in the sky and saw the smoke coming from all over the city and wondered...

"_What the hell are we suppose to do from now on?"_

**Fairy Tail Headquarters...location unknown**

Gyokuro couldn't help her glee as she watched several satellite footages on her monitors the chaos her little plague has caused. She is pleased that it actually worked quite well the way it did and if her calculations are correct, monsters will be able to take over the world in about 6 months time. She was actually right on schedule and things were looking up because after all, Gyokuro Shuzen will be the one to wipe humanity to extinction! Certainly she will not miss the vermin very much that's for sure. Her good mood was rather interrupted when a messenger entered her domain without permission.

"Didn't I give orders I was not to be disturbed unless it was of great importance?" Gyokuro said scathingly.

"Yes ma'am but this cannot wait..."

"Well, what's the message then? And this better be good or I'll throw you off the base myself!"

"It's about your foster daughter Gyokuro-sama. She has defied your husband's orders and has entered the human world with some companions!"

"I see...thank you and you are dismissed!"

The messenger saluted and quickly made a run for the door...

"Well that could be a problem wouldn't it Gyokuro-san?"

"Miyabi...how many times did I tell you not to sneak up on me like that?"

"My apologies..."

"It's quite alright, just don't do it again please!" Gyokuro said slightly annoyed.

"So why would Moka-sama infiltrate the human world knowing the fact that's it's in chaos right now?"

"Isn't it obvious Miyabi...she is trying to go after this Tsukune Aono you reported to me about after that Hakuto failed to implement his plan to plunge the school into the human world."

"Ah I see, it all makes sense now."

"Yes this Tsukune Aono is certainly quite dangerous if he can make Moka defy her father like that." Gyokuro said contemplating. "I may still need her to resurrect Alucard-sama and use his power to put the final nail in the coffin of those detestable humans! He is a danger to those plans so he must be...eliminated!"

"And how do you propose to do that Gyokuro-san?"

Gyokuro lips slowly turned into a smile...

"Hmm...Oh I know why don't you send Saizo to do it?"

"I'm sorry to say this but isn't he dead?"

"Why I believe you're right..."

"But why..."

"Miyabi you're so cute when you worry." Gyokuro said teasing. "But trust me on this will you? I believe you can find him already prepped up and ready to go."

Miyabi sighed...

"As you wish Gyokuro-san. But where should we plant Saizo then?"

"That's easy my dearest Miyabi." she said smiling. "We will plant Saizo-kun (or what's left of him anyway) to a place called Fujimi Academy!"

**Meanwhile back to Fujimi Academy...back at the rooftop**

"We really need to do something about that." Takashi said pointing at their makeshift barrier.

"Really Mr Obvious?" Rei deadpanned.

"And how pray tell is sarcasm going to help us?"

Then their eyes met and both of them started laughing. A few minutes later, they decided that they really needed to get out of there. So with Rei in the shed and Takashi with a fire hose, he sprayed the barrier with high pressure water destroying it and blowing "them" away. The fall from the stairs killed some of "them" as it broke their skulls like mere eggshells. They quickly made their way down the stairs and made a run for it. The two of them work in concert when they encountered one of "them." Rei would thrust her makeshift spear as Takashi bashed it's head in like a watermelon. They went downstairs but stopped as they heard a loud noise...

"What the hell?" Takashi asked. "That sounded like a bomb went off!"

"It came from the faculty room"

"Let's go..."

Meanwhile...

Tsukune, Saeko, and Shizuka quickly made their way and explored the entirety of the school in just a couple of minutes trying to find Takashi and the others. However, they still didn't find any sign of them and he is getting worried. He knew Takashi and Rei could take care of themselves. Saya however, was another matter entirely. It was true that she was a certified genius but she was not a fighter. Then again her smarts should keep her alive until he can get to her at least that's all he could hope for that is...

"_Don't worry guys I'll be there soon..." _Tsukune said softly.

Saeko however, heard him and her admiration for his determination to find long lost childhood friends was rather touching and commendable. Her estimation of his courage grew and thus her curiosity of what makes Tsukune Aono tick consumed the inner workings of her mind nearly to distraction. Certainly he is very interesting. Indeed, he didn't need to hang around escorting two ladies but it would seem his pride would not let him abandon people like that. Tsukune's stubborn insistence to protect them while putting his body in harms way. There is something that drives the mysterious young man and it just fascinates Saeko to no end. The purple haired beauty blushed. What in the world was she thinking!

"_It's not as if I like him or anything!"_

And that certainly would be impossible as she just only met Tsukune only minutes ago. Saeko is a practical and realistic woman; she does not believe in that "love at first sight" bullshit that the girly girls goes starry eyed over. She is not that desperate and quite frankly it never crossed her mind really. But like all the girl's her age; she wonders about it once in awhile. Saeko shook her head; she does not have time to daydream about this nonsense! Their number one priority right now is to get the hell out the school with as many survivors as possible. Time enough to explore these feelings and save it for another time.

"Busujima-sempai are you alright?"Tsukune asked.

Saeko blushed in embarrassment. Not only was she not paying attention to her surroundings which was rather dangerous, but Tsukune also noticed that she was distracted. Though it was rather sweet of him that she's thinking about her well being. Shizuka who was sandwiched in the middle tried to stifle a giggle. She glared daggers at her while the older woman pretended not to notice and Tsukune sweat dropped at her rather strange behavior. Saeko finally sighed and took a deep breath and smiled at him saying...

"Yes, thanks for your concern...my hero!"

Tsukune blushed when he heard her sweet words. Really, all he did was save her life! It should be a big deal right? If their roles were reversed, surely she would have done the same thing. But it seems she still wouldn't let it go and he had a feeling she's doing it so that she could tease him. That's great, if Moka-san finds out about all this he's sure that she'd probably get mad at him for flirting with another woman! And he's sure Kurumu-chan and Mizore-chan would get an aneurism from being annoyed with jealousy and would probably step up their "campaigns" to win him over from the troublesome harpy. Now that was scary stuff...

"G-good to know...then we should hurry and try to find them as quickly as possible."

"Uh guys, sorry to butt in the conversation but I think we have a little problem..." Shizuka said.

"Huh?" Tsukune said and then his eyes widened.

"Oh my..."

"Trouble" that Shizuka was pointing at consisted of a mass of "them" shuffling towards them. There was no way that the two ladies were going to survive with so many of "them" attacking. Tsukune then scanned the hallway and had a bright idea. About 15 feet away, there was an intersection going to the right. If he could block off the zombies somehow then maybe they will be able to escape. He quickly told the ladies his plan and Saeko and Shizuka nodded in agreement.

"But how are you going to block off the hallway Tsukune-kun?" Shizuka asked nervously.

Saeko looked at the brown haired boy and she too wanted to know how he was going to pull it off...

"I haven't gotten that far yet but trust me I'll get it done."

Saeko looked at Shizuka and sweat dropped...

"Look we don't have time to argue. Busujima-sempai, on the count of three you will go ahead and get to the that intersection. Shizuka-san you follow her. I will distract "them" as best as I could."

"B-but what about you?" Shizuka asked. "We can't just leave you behind!"

"Tsukune-kun has made up his mind Shizuka-san. Let us trust in him."

"Thank you Busujima-sempai." he said blushing.

Saeko smiled at him...

"On the count of three. One...Two...THREE!"

Saeko and Shizuka made a run for it. The senior swung her bokken like a wild woman but with precision and control worthy of a Captain of the Kendo Club. Tsukune followed behind them. He easily made several of "them" fly in every direction as he used the Vampire blood that ran in his veins to full affect. The zombies he defeated flew into walls, lockers, the roof, the windows and other classrooms as they splattered like flies to a windshield. Saeko quickly took a glance behind her and she was not surprised as Tsukune completely annihilated all of "them" who got in his way.

Then she noticed that he stopped and her eyes widened as he easily smashed through a the wall with his arms, ripped a sizable section with lockers still intact and all, and lifted that chunk easily enough. With the section of the wall being about 8 feet tall, he held it length wise and used it to ram "them" as far into the corridor as possible so that his two companions may pass. A bone breaking cacophony could be heard through out the school as Tsukune pushed "them" easily enough...until he met some resistance. To Saeko's alarm, he was actually stopped on his tracks about one quarter of the way into the hall. Tsukune had no choice but to plant his feet in place lest he lose his balance and that would prove unwise if not fatal. However, she could never have realized how strong the undead really are as "they" pushed Tsukune inch by inch despite his already extraordinary strength. Considering that there were 50 of them on the other side of the makeshift wall he erected, she along with Shizuka-sensei were astonished that a mere human could hold "them" up for so long all by himself. The purple haired senior winced as Tsukune struggled and strained to keep "them" at bay and the pressure on the brown haired boy was so enormous that he actually sank about a foot as the ground beneath him buckle and gave way. It would also looked like the boy was at his limit as he let out a grunt and he panted from the extreme exertion. Saeko's concern for him grew with every inch that he was pushed back...towards where they were at the hallway intersection. Tsukune looked back and frantically told them...

"Go Busujima-sempai, Shizuka-san! I'll hold these bastards as long as I can and I'll be right behind you! NOW GO!"

"B-but what about you?" the blond haired woman asked worriedly

"Let's go Shizuka-san..." Saeko said calmly. She too was worried but she hid it well. "Tsukune-kun won't be able to concentrate if he has to worry about us too..."

Saeko did have a point and she reluctantly agreed to leave...

They did as they were told and turned right on the intersection and made a run for it. They weren't even halfway in the hall when they heard an explosion that almost tripped the two ladies off their feet. Saeko and Shizuka stopped and looked numbly as the entire roof suddenly collapsed thus blocking the zombies progress but that also meant that Tsukune has just sacrificed his life so that they could make their escape!

Shizuka began to cry and Saeko did her best to comfort the nurse. She too wanted to shed tears for a stranger that time and time again has saved their lives with bravery, dedication, and concern for their well being, but she couldn't afford to display her grief openly. Her admiration and respect for him has just grown exponentially in that moment and it's really quite astonishing since she only knew Tsukune for a short time. For the boy to give his all for their sake and then give his life for them without a moments thought has touched something within Saeko that she couldn't quite place. Now she regrets she won't be able to get to know him now and that's what so tragic about the whole thing.

After the nurse has calmed down a bit and has put herself together so that she could think clearly and plan their next move. Shizuka took it in perspective, Tsukune-kun's fate was rather tragic but he gave his life for them so that they could escape. She was not going to waste the gift that he has given so unselfishly. She thanked, Saeko and the senior turned around and the blond could have sworn that she saw a single tear that cascaded down the girl's cheeks. Surprisingly the cool, calm, and collected Busujima Saeko had emotions like everyone else and that in the end she so very human after all...

"Busujima-san..."

"I-I..."

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and when she replied her voice didn't quiver like it did a minute ago...

"I'm alright now Shizuka-san. Thank you for your concern."

"I-if you want to talk about it..." Shizuka replied. "I'm here for you..."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." Saeko said to her calmly. "Let's go, I don't want to waste the second chance that Tsukune-kun has given us..."

Then they heard a scream and they made their way to it's source as fast as they could. Unbeknownst to the two ladies who have left the hallway; the debris began to stir as if it had a life of it's own...

**Shuzen Estate-later that day  
><strong>

Moka Akashiya was a nervous wreck as she walked back and forth in her room like a restless lioness in a cage. The t.v. in her room was transfixed at CNN as images of the horrifying plague that has infected humans and turning them into the undead. Personally she could care less what happened to humanity as her memories of her childhood and middle school days were perhaps the most miserable events in her life, so there's no love loss there. However, the one human that she did care about was stuck in that hell and she knew that a world without Tsukune in it was unacceptable in the scheme of things.

As much as she wanted to storm the human world and find her Tsukune, her father unfortunately, forbade her to go make a rescue attempt. The pink headed Vampire loved her father and it was her duty to obey him as the patriarch of the family. She knew that he was only looking out for her best interest, even though he didn't want to openly admit it her directly. But a part of her want to rebel and disobey his orders and that's not something a prim and proper Moka should do. She sighed and wondered what the others were doing at the moment. Surely they knew by now that Tsukune was in danger and they could be devising ways to escape their respective households and mount a search for him. Then she was knocked out of her reverie when she heard a knocking on her window...

"Eh?"

"Moka stop messing around and open your window!"

Moka wondered who would knock on her window this early in the morning...

"Kurumu-chan?"

"And don't forget about Mizore too." Kurumu replied.

Moka looked down and saw the Yuki-onna looking up at her not saying anything but waved in greeting as she sucked on her lollipop...

"Well are you coming or not?" the succubus asked her.

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

"Idiot, we're going to the human world to go get Tsukune back, that's what!"

"I-I don't know..."

"Are you serious? Do you know how bad it is out there? Tsukune may be part ghoul but he still can't control his powers. He will be in danger and you're sitting here on your cute little ass doing nothing!"

"Well I-I want to go look for him but daddy forbade me to go." Moka replied.

"Ugh...that is soo lame! Fine, if you don't want to go I will! Besides it's good that you don't go anyway because when I find Tsukune...I will have him all to myself!"

"Don't get your hopes up there boob woman because I'm still here you know!" Mizore interjected.

"Ya ya...I guess I won't mind sharing him for a little while..." Kurumu said huffing. "Well I'm going now..."

Moka who was looking down on the floor was seething with jealousy as her rather active imagination pictured some very naughty things happening between those two...ok well three technically. She has been a devoted daughter to her father all these years but as her mind raced, all she could think about was to have Tsukune in her arms and taste his sweet blood once again. Surely Chichiue would understand why she is willing to do this for a human and the fact that there was no way in hell that she will let Tsukune in the clutches of Kurumu-chan and Mizore-chan if she could help it...

"_This is foolish Omote, Chichiue has commanded us not to go!" _

"_You're such a liar Ura-chan...you of all people is the one who wants to go the most!"_

_ Inner Moka's eyes widened and blushed that she was so found out easily! She had many complicated reasons to want to go but the most important points were the fact that she wanted to find a challenge and save Tsukune because Omote wanted to save him. It had nothing to do with the fact that she too wanted to taste his addicting sweet blood nor was she jealous that those two harpies were trying to move in her territory! NO...not at all!_

"_Chi...do whatever you wish!" _

"_Thank you Ura-chan..."_

"Wait Kurumu-chan...I-I'm g-going with you!" Moka said as she reached out and grabbed the succubus's hand. The bluenette looked at her and her face lit up and Moka was greeted with a wide grin...

"I figured as much...Let's go!"

"O-okay!"

**Fujimi Academy...**

Kota was having a very shitty day. Not only has zombies from Hollywood movie invaded his school and started eating everyone; he was running out of ammo trying to fight the same monsters, that used to be his fellow classmates and to prevent "them" taking a bite out of his posterior. On top of that, Takagi-san, his very beautiful, smart, and luscious classmate was being her usual demanding self but wasn't giving him a hand.

"How the hell are you so good at shooting when it's obvious that you haven't done this before?" Saya demanded.

"Umm Takagi-san will you please help me fight "them?"

"And why pray tell will need to do something like that?"

"Because I'm running out of ammo you know."

"So what, I'll help you when the time comes!"

"Well I think you better start helping now..." Kota said drolly. "Because they're right behind you!"

"KYAAAAHHHHH!"

Saeko and Shizuka heard the scream and unbeknownst to them; Takashi and Rei has heard it as well. All of them respectively picked up the pace and when they respectively arrived on the opposite sides simultaneously; they have witnessed Saya scream while she drilled a hole on a zombie's head...

"DIE YOU LITTLE SHIT! DIE DIE DIE DIE!"

The drill bit bore a hole into the zombie's head and blood and gore sprayed on the very panicked Saya. She was still shocked and quite out of it when Takashi and the others saw there was still more of "them" on the way. Takashi then hardened his resolve and gestured to Rei...

"Rei, I take the two on the right and you take the ones on the left..."

Rei nodded and without hesitation she quickly closed in on her opponent, twirled her makeshift spear expertly in her hands and thrust the pointy end in the underside of the zombie's skull. While she was busy, Saeko thrusted her bokken which stunned and made "them" take a few steps back. Then with no wasted movement, she dispatched her opponents with a swift strike of her weapon. Takashi on the other hand just ran to one of "them" and started swinging; bashing the heads inward. When they have dispatched all of "them" Rei and Shizuka went up to the still shell shocked Saya...

"Takagi-san...are you ok?" Rei asked.

"M-miya-moto?"

"You know nurse Morikawa and I am Busujima Saeko from senior class 3-A." Saeko said introducing herself and her companion. Then an overwhelming sadness welled up in her.

"_I-I should have been introducing Tsukune-kun as well..."_

But that bout of melancholy passed quickly and she hopped that the others didn't noticed...

"Komuro Takashi from sophomore class B."

"Oh that's right, you won the national tournament last year, didn't you? I'm Rei Miyamoto from the Soujutsu Club."

"I'm Hirano Kota f-from c-class B."

Even though she didn't feel like it right now; Saeko did her best to keep herself together and smiled at them.

"It's nice to meet you!" she replied.

Saya then stood up still looking a little worse for wear...

"What the hell are you guys acting so friendly?"

"Takagi what are you talking about?" Takashi asked her puzzled.

"STOP BEING AN IDIOT! I'M A GENIUS UNDERSTAND? IF WE ALL START ACTING LIKE THE BRADY BUNCH WE WILL ALL LOSE THE NEXT TIME!"

"Alright that's about enough..." Saeko told her.

"I-I'm s-so dirty! I-I n-need to get cleaned up before I can present myself t-to m-mother!"

Then Saya couldn't hold it in anymore and she started crying while Saeko held her. However, they were all too busy to notice that there was one of "them" was attracted from Saya's bawling and didn't notice it before it was too late. By the time Rei and Takashi made a move and Saeko turned around, the zombies's gaping mouth was upon her. However, all of them collectively gasped as a hand emerged from the wall as it exploded outward and grabbed the zombie's head tightly and smashed it on the far wall with such force that the head burst like a bubble and the windows shattered outward. By the time the dust and debris settled, the wall caved in from the impact and there stood before them was Tsukune Aono, covered in blood and gore. A large gash was on his forehead and blood started drifting down the entire left side of his face. His clothes were in tatters; his shirt missing a sleeve and his pants were in shreds.

Saeko's eyes widened and felt a sudden feeling of relief that Tsukune-kun is alive and well. For a brief moment when Tsukune saved her yet again, he looked at her briefly and she could have sworn that his eyes were slitted like a cats and was the color of blood and then looked away and concentrated at the task at hand. Shizuka who was shocked recovered quickly and was also quite relieved that the brown haired boy was alright. Rei and Takashi's thought processes have stopped temporarily as they tried to comprehend what just happened. Tsukune then looked at them and said...

"I'm glad that you guys are alright, Takashi-kun, Saya-chan, and Rei-chan." Tsukune said smiling.

"T-tsukune-kun?" Rei said hesitatingly.

"Tsukune is that you?"

Saya recovered from her shock. Still unconvinced that this person is her childhood friend; she decided to conduct a little experiment...

"Of course it's that baka Tsukune." Saya said imperiously. "I can spot his stupid mop top anywhere."

Tsukune looked at her and smiled playing along...

"I see that you're still PMSing about little stuff after all these years eh, Saya-chan?"

"Idiot, I am not PMSing. I am a genius and we geniuses do not PMS."

"So says the PMSing genius..."

Saeko and Shizuka looked at each other puzzled, while Rei and Takashi sweat dropped. It seemed that those two have picked up where they left off so many years ago...

"Moron!"

"Four eyes!"

"Doofus!"

"Bubble Butt!"

As much as Saya is proud of her body, she is a little sensitive about her posterior a little bit and doesn't tolerate anybody making fun of her because of it. A tick mark appeared on the pink haired girls forehead and replied rather testily...

"I DO NOT have a bubble butt! And what's the big idea looking at my ass for you pervert!"

"Oh I'm sorry, forgot. I'm impressed that you actually look like the way you do because the last time I remembered, you were flatter than a washboard and didn't have much of a butt to begin with..." Tsukune said chuckling.

"Oh ya well you're such a dumb ass you had to settle for some far away school coz you failed your high school entrance exams like a chump!" Saya said grinning.

They continued to insult and bash at each other for a few minutes. Saeko and the others blushing from the inappropriate insults and very colorful profanity that has ever escaped a human being's mouth...

"Oh my god it is you isn't it Tsukune?" Saya asked relieved. Then she gave him a fierce hug and tears started running down her cheeks...

"Of course it's me..." Tsukune said embarrassed. "Who else is gonna save your sorry behind when you need it? Just like old times when we were kids remember?"

"Shut the hell up and give me hug will ya?" she said blushing.

Rei and Takashi went up to them. If Saya knew that this was their long lost childhood friend then they will have to trust her and take it at face value. Saya then let him go and it was Rei's turn to embrace him...

"Tsu-kun, I thought I-I will never see you again." Rei said crying. Then her eyes hardened and as she got him on head lock while she gave him a noogie. "What's the big idea leaving so sudden and then not keeping in touch! All I get is a lousy email and even that stopped! And all this time you never visited me nor the others once! So whatever happened to visiting, writing each other and being friends forever, huh?"

"Oww, oww, oww...Ok I get it I'm so sorry Rei-chan!"

"You better be...I had a very lousy day and if you piss me the hell off I'm going to have to take out all my frustrations on you, understand?" Rei threatened.

"Yes ma'am..."

"Now just shut the hell up, come here and give me a hug dammit!"

As Tsukune awkwardly, gave his friend a hug, he noticed Takashi looking at him and grinned...

"Tsukune my man..."

"Takashi how are you doing?"

They then did their secret handshake. Tsukune pushed his fist down on Takashi's and he did the same thing to him. They then simultaneously did a fist pump and then their fists opened and slowly moving away from the other. Both of them grinned and they shook hands...

"So we're finally together again after all these years, huh?" Takashi said.

"Ya so it would seem..."

The four friends huddled together for a few minutes before Tsukune let them go and went to Saeko and Shizuka to greet them. The school nurse cried in relief and hugged him rather abruptly and ended up being buried in the blond's mountainous assets. Tsukune arms comically pumped up and down as the teacher suffocated him in her embrace. Seriously, he doesn't know why he ends up getting buried in mound of flesh all the time but he's not about to complain. Takashi and Kota looked on in envy while the girls looked a little horrified and for some reason a little bit of jealousy. When she finally let him ago, Tsukune gasped for air as he was turning blue around the gills. Then he turned around and went up to greet Saeko...

"Oh my, I didn't know you had a thing for big boobs eh Tsukune-kun?"

"No not really, I just end up getting buried in them on a daily basis thats all." Tsukune replied.

"You're gonna have to explain that to me some other time then." Saya said. "I'm sure it's going to be a fascinating story!"

"Heh, maybe..."

Then Saeko embraced him and Tsukune widened his eyes at the abrupt gesture...

"_I'm sorry I was so weak Tsukune-kun that I couldn't help you back there." _Saeko confessed to him in a whisper.

"_You don't have to apologize Busujima-sempai. As you can see I'm quite alright."_

"_Quite alright my foot with all those injuries you sustained...all for us."_

"_And I'll do it again if I must..."_

"_Heh, I'm looking forward to it." _Saeko said. "_And by the way...it seems that you're making a habit of saving me all the time. Thank you from the bottom of my heart...my hero!"_

Tsukune blushed...

"Ok break it up why don't you!" Rei said rather annoyed.

"God why don't you guys get a room or something, geez!" Saya added as another tick mark went on top the other one she got before...

The two girls glared at them especially concentrating their ire on Saeko. The two parted and Tsukune tried to explain to his childhood friends that it wasn't what they think. Saeko who blushed chuckled as they all slowly shuffled into the faculty room.

**Somewhere in the Shuzen family property...**

After changing in rather embarrassing tight body hugging outfits, the three friends/rivals made their way out of the Shuzen castle proper and into a forest that surround the pink haired girl's family property. So far so good, they haven't encountered any resistance until Moka accidentally tripped up a hidden switch on the ground and activated the booby traps. For the last hour or so, they narrowly escaped from being turned to swiss cheese, charbroiled, burnt to a crisp, chopped up into little pieces, and get squished like a pancake as they all comically evaded the traps with sheer good luck on their part...

When they finally emerged from the forest, they all collapsed on the grass exhausted from the ordeal. Moka got up and took a hold on a piece of cloth from her backside and shifted it slightly. The material was chaffing her butt and it was annoying the hell out of her.

"See I told you to either wear a thong or just go naked like I did." Kurumu told her. "You wouldn't have to mess with it every couple of minutes."

"Shut up boob woman, you're the only one who would have the audacity to wear such a ridiculous outfit!" Mizore said sucking on her lollipop.

"Whatever, you know you want to show your body off to Tsukune like I do!"

Mizore couldn't begrudge her a reply as her cheeks turned crimson. However, she wouldn't have been able to say anything anyway as they felt a very strong Yoki. They tried to find it's source but it would seem that it was moving towards them with a deliberate pace. They didn't need to wait long as they all looked on with shock and surprise at the person standing in front of them about 10 feet away. She was wearing a rather formal night gown, complete with the gloves that slipped on her supple and toned arms and heels. The new comer had very tanned dark skin with the same silver hair that all Vampires inherited. She was rather tall, very athletic and muscularly toned body, and she was beautiful and look suspiciously like Moka for some reason. Then as she walked towards them, the silver haired Vampire accidentally stepped on her long skirt, tripped, and fell on her face...

"Owie!"

The three girls looked at her and sweat dropped. But she got up as if nothing happened and stopped in the middle of the path blocking their way...

"Oh my, I'm impressed that you actually got passed all those traps. I figured you wouldn't even make it halfway really but then again you'll have Moka-chan with you so..."

"Moka, who is this and how does she know you?" Kurumu demanded as she took up a defensive stance.

"S-she's my older sister. Her name is Kahlua Shuzen."

"Nice to meet all of you!" Kahlua said smiling.

to be continued...

A/N... Man this is dragging way too much...expect our intrepid zombie hunters escaping with a bang the next chapter...lol

-Anyway, so what do you guys think Read and Review as usual

-Thanks for the alerts and favorites...that's rather encouraging

-Well I'll cya kiddies in the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Vampire and the Dead part III**

**Somewhere in the outskirts of the Shuzen Family property...**

"This is my older sister, Kahlua Shuzen." Moka said.

"Nice to meet you!" Kahlua said smiling and bowing to them.

"Older..." Mizore began.

"Sister?" Kurumu concluded.

"She is the second oldest. I'm the third of us four!"

"Wait you mean you got more siblings!" Kurumu asked. "Man your parents are a frisky bunch aren't they!"

"Kurumu-chan s-stop saying such inappropriate things!" Moka said blushing.

"I mean seriously! They must of gotten bored out of their gourd for having four kids or something!"

"Actually my sister and I have a different mother so technically Moka-chan and I are step sisters. That goes for our eldest sister as well." Kahlua said explaining.

"Wow Moka-chan I didn't know your dad was such a p..."

Before Kurumu could continue what she was about to say; Moka covered her mouth before she embarrass her even further...

"So Kahlua-oneechan, why are you here? I thought you were on an assignment."

"Just got back actually, then as soon as I even took the first step inside the castle; Chichiue sent me on another mission."

"Oh r-really so soon?"

"Ya that was like so lame too but I guess I'm going to have to do as he ask and be done with it..."

"Uh sorry for butting in but what mission are you talking about?" Mizore asked.

"Oh nothing really...Chichiue wanted me to fetch Moka-chan back to the castle. You know you're in trouble right? I haven't seen him so mad before and it's all your fault!"

"Umm I-I...I have to go Oneechan, someone needs my help!" Moka stammered.

"Sigh as much as I want to believe you. I need to get you home as soon as possible." Kahlua said. "Unless of course you ladies want to do this the hard way!"

"Ha it's 3 against one!" Kurumu said confidently. "The odds are on our favor!"

Moka then tried to get the succubus's attention and a thick mark appeared on her head...

"WHAT!" she answered glaring at her.

"Umm I wouldn't recommend making her mad Kurumu-chan!"

"And why the hell not?"

"Well you see, she is the Shuzen family's current number 1...assassin."

Mizore and Kurumu glanced at each other and then looked at Moka and tried to process that piece of information. The only word that simultaneously came out of their luscious lips was the word...

"EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Fujimi Academy-The Faculty Room...**

Tsukune was surrounded by 4 beautiful women with very stern looks on their faces. Well except for Busujima-sempai that is. She had more or less a very amused and relaxed attitude in her body language than the others did. Shizuka-san looked like...she didn't have a clue what was going on while Rei and Saya were the ones trying to bore a hole on his head, well that figures! Ever since they were little kids, those two did had the shortest fuses out of all of his childhood friends. Tsukune escaped their wrath for the most part only because he nodded and went along with what they said and poor Takashi was the one who suffered the most because he was the one stood his ground and was quite stubborn about it if he remembered correctly. He saw Takashi chuckle and Kota staring at him with what looked like a mix of apprehension, curiosity, admiration, and jealousy. Who wouldn't want to get surrounded by 4 lusciously ripe and beautiful women? Anyway he's wondering what got them so hot and bothered?

"Uh guys?"

"Tsukune Aono!" Saya snapped at him.

"Yes ma'am?"

"You will explain to me in a very clear and succinct manner in how the holy hell you can explode walls, squish "their" heads so much like watermelons, and you will explain to me the creepy looking red eye thing you got when you saved me earlier..."

"Ya and this better be good too!" Rei said glaring at him.

Tsukune inwardly smiled and he thought that he might as well have a little fun while he was being grilled...

"So you didn't appreciate my efforts trying to save you Saya-chan? Are you suggesting that I let a filthy zombie get its grubby hands and soil my childhood friend's curvaceous and altogether luscious body?" Tsukune said innocently. Then he turned to Saeko. "Oh and I didn't forget about you Busujima-sempai. I think you're pretty hot too!"

"Why thank you Tsukune-kun!" Saeko replied smoothly playing along but she was blushing nonetheless.

Saya on the other hand was also blushing furiously as well and was taken aback by his comments. When did little Tsu-kun became such a flirt anyway? The boys were chuckling, while Shizuka-sensei still looked like she was lost and Rei felt a tick mark on her forehead...

"If she's hot then what the hell am I chopped liver!" Rei said with jealously.

Then Tsukune looked at Rei, winked, and said to her...

"And of course I can't forget about my lovely goddess Rei-chan!"

Rei then found herself blushing and was somewhat mollified by his compliment...

"Well if you put it that way..." Rei said embarrassed. "Then maybe I can forgive you..."

"Hey what about me?" Shizuka said pouting.

"Yes and you're pretty as well Shizuka-san!"

"Aww thank you!" she said gushing.

"What about me Tsukune? I feel kind of neglected." Takashi said mock whining.

"Dude you're on your own, calling you pretty would like give me nightmares or something!"

Kota guffawed and everyone's tension seem to ease as they all laughed at the comment. To say that their day has been shitty is an understatement and all of them gave in to Tsukune's attempt to lighten the mood because quite frankly they all needed it. Saya however, who was still blushing was not amused...

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ALL LAUGHING LIKE A BUNCH OF IDIOTS! DID YOU FORGET THAT WE ARE ALL IN SUCH DIRE STRAIGHTS RIGHT NOW, HUH?"

That dampened their enthusiasm and her logic got them back to their grim reality.

"Geez Saya-chan your such a kill joy!" Tsukune told her.

"And YOU! You still didn't answer the damn question! How were you able to do those incredible things in the first place?"

"Ya man, I'm actually curious how you pulled that of." Takashi added.

"I am curious as well." Saeko said to him. Then she put on her most winsome smile and pleaded saying. "Come on you have to tell us Tsukune-kun. Please for me?"

Tsukune sighed. Saya was not going to let the issue go and everyone's curious and questioning gaze were locked on him. He figured he might as well spill the beans and get it over with. Hopefully they'll take the bizarre news very well...

"Fine...If you must know I've been turned into a Vampire." Tsukune "Actually that's not accurate, from what I understand I am what the Chairman referred to as a Ghoul..."

Tsukune then looked at his friends and noticed some varying reactions. However, he didn't expect them all to suddenly laugh out of the blue...

"Did you hear that, that's so hilarious." Kota said laughing. "I didn't know you're friend had such a great sense of humor Komuro."

Shizuka-sensei was laughing but to Tsukune's sharp ears; the teacher sounded like she was trying very hard faking it and failing miserably trying to hide the fact. Rei looked like she dismissed that ludicrous notion and laughed till her she had stomach cramps. She always did like Tsukune; he was always the comedian of their little group and she's glad that he still had that sense of humor. Saeko was taken aback but she laughed with the others to hide what she felt. That is she was trying not to communicate to the others how ecstatic and elated she felt for some reason. Tsukune became an even more of an enigma and this mystery surrounding the boy has intrigued her even more. Saya on the other hand was rather comically laughing hysterically and she too didn't believe what he said...

"That was like so lame Tsukune." Rei began. Then she said. "You suck..."

She started laughing at her own joke and everyone else tittered at the irony of it all...

"Well bite me..." Tsukune countered. He paused and then cursed. "Dammit, I walked into that one didn't I?"

"Yes you did..." Rei said giggling.

"I'll let you suck on me Tsukune!" Saeko said joking. "But don't take too much, I need my energy to fight "them" you know!" Then she blushed furiously.

"Man Tsukune that was a good one!" Takashi said chuckling. Then he noticed that he didn't once join them laughing and had a serious look about him. Then he realized something that maybe he wasn't kidding after all... "Wait you're serious aren't you?"

Tsukune nodded and his gaze unconsciously went to the Rosario wrapped around his right hand...

"Do you expect me to believe that bullshit!" Saya demanded. "There are no such things as Vampires!"

"Well actually we thought that there was no such things as "them" about two hours ago either but guess what's shuffling in the hallways right now and eating people." Saeko pointing out.

"Saeko-san does have a point Saya-san. What makes you think that Vampires don't exist considering our situation?" Shizuka added.

"What I want to know is. Are you going to suck my blood or something if you get hungry?" Kota asked nervously.

"No, I'm not like those Vampires in the movies where they gorge on blood. I can manage the hunger with substitutions so you don't have to worry in that regard."

"Whew, just wanted to know! Anyway just as long as you don't suck on mine we're cool. And one more thing I think it's pretty badass in my opinion!"

"Uh thanks?" Tsukune deadpanned.

"Prove it..." Saya demanded.

"Saya this is not the time to..." Takashi said.

"I don't care! I have to see it with my own eyes first!"

Tsukune sighed...

"Fine how do want me prove my status to you Saya-chan?"

"Go fight Busujima-sempai..." Saya said. "You too Takashi and Miyamoto as well!"

"Dammit Saya that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life!" Takashi responded.

"W-what no way!" Rei protested.

Saeko was silent but for some reason deep down she couldn't suppress the excitement that's been welling up inside her...

"We hardly..." Shizuka began.

"It's ok Shizuka-san, Saya-chan was always a skeptic when we were kids and I expected this of her...I would have been disappointed if she didn't protest!" Tsukune told the nurse. "Well how about it Rei-chan, Takashi, and Busujima-sempai? Care for a little spar? In fact, why don't you join the fight as well Kota-san. I think it would prove interesting."

"Are you serious?" Kota protested. "I'm not much of a fighter you know!"

"But you do have the nail gun right?" Tsukune asked him.

"Yeah so what?"

"I think that this is going too far!" Shizuka protested. "You are going against the Captain of the Kendo Club. Miyamoto-san is an expert martial artist of the Sanjutsu Club. I don't know much about Komuro-kun but he looks like he can handle himself in a fight and Hirano-san has a nail gun. I hardly think 4 against 1 is fair!"

"I assure you Shizuka-san that I will be alright and they will not come to harm..." Tsukune assured her. "Well guys why don't we move the furniture to give us a little room?"

"W-wait Tsu-kun this is getting ridiculous!" Rei protested. "I'm not going to fight you!"

"Rei-chan please don't take this the wrong way and you know I luvs you and all but are you chickening out?"

Rei's countenance darkened and she snatched her makeshift spear, twirled it around expertly and thrust the pointed end mere inches from Tsukune's face. The brown haired boy didn't flinch nor did blink as he looked at Rei's fierce eyes. She glared at him and he never once looked away from her. Good, Tsukune knew that look of defiance and determination to beat the shit out of him for insulting her courage and knew that she will give her all. He hated to tweak her nerves but he had no choice but to do it. He will prove himself to all of them once and for all. He might as well come clean to his childhood friends as they never held any secrets between the 4 of them when they were kids. They will either accept him or not, it was that simple...

"Looks like Rei-chan agrees...What about you Takashi?"

"Dammit this is all bullshit! But if you want to get your dumb ass kicked then so be it!" Takashi declared frowning at him.

"That's two...How about you Kota-san?"

"Ok let me get this strait. You want me to shoot the nail gun...at you?"

"Yes...you don't have to join in the fight. Just shoot me and that's it."

"Ah well, why the hell not!"

"That's three that agrees...How about it Busujima-sempai?"

"If I agree to this Tsukune-kun, then I won't hold back!" Saeko said looking at him gauging his reaction.

"I expect you to do your best..."

"Then so be it..." Saeko said seriously.

They took a few minutes to move the furniture around and clearing the center so that they could have more room to maneuver...

"Good since you'll agree we will be starting soon. But first..."

Tsukune has never consciously tried to deliberately use the power of the Ghoul inside of him before and to do so now seemed impossible. However, since he was literally using his powers today naturally and instinctively as if he used them all his life to defeat "them;" he figures that he could harness this chaotic power for his benefit and ultimately it will help their survival in this zombie infested world. Hopefully a controlled setting will be able to help him harness the power within him. So he concentrated and tried to tap into that wellspring and tried to make use of it and when he found the threads within him, Tsukune grabbed it and let it loose...

Tsukune's resulting transformation surprised all of his companions to say the least as an ominous black aura begins to surround the brown haired boy like a cloud. They could literally feel his power as it made the atmosphere in the faculty room seem thick and unbreathable. The dark presence seemed so oppressive and covered their surrounding like a blanket. Then they were even more shocked when Tsukune finally opened his slitted eyes with the color of blood. So they weren't seeing things after all. Saeko looked-no more like gawked-in fascination at those beautiful crimson eyes. It mesmerized her and it made her feel things that she never felt before and the beast that she tried to contain wanted to come out to take up this interesting but daunting challenge.

"So how about it Kota-san? Why don't you start first?"

"Sure if you say so..."

Kota at first hesitated but when Tsukune nodded and told him that it was alright to shoot him; the pudgy boy complied with the request and fired off a shot. To Tsukune, the nail was traveling in slow motion in bullet time. The projectile seemed to turn slowly and could even see the trail it took to the air and fascinated him completely. The power of the Ghoul enhanced his hypersensitive senses therefore boosting his strength, agility, reaction time and many other attributes equal or in some cases surpassing the S-class Vampires. He looked at the projectile before he remembered where he was and the reason why this nail is coming at him. The pudgy boy really was a weapons expert as Hirano-san did aim for his head with pinpoint accuracy. But, it was just so slow! All he had to do was slightly lean to the right and it would miss him completely. He did so and the high velocity spinning projectile went past him to his growing curiosity and astonishment. Then seconds later, the nail embedded itself on the blackboard on the back wall.

The same scene for his companions and their reactions to the results were rather different and surprising. Because to Rei, Saeko and the rest of the group, Tsukune didn't look like he moved at all as the speeding projectile surely would have hit him fatally in the head. Before they knew it though the nail was deeply embedded on the blackboard with Tsukune not even scratched nor was he affected at being deliberately shot at. Kota fired again and the same result happened; Tsukune managed to dodge the projectile while it looked like he didn't even move an inch in the slightest. The gun otaku went about an internal change and smiled maniacally and fired 3 nails in rapid succession. Again Tsukune barely moved and he dodged them all. His grin was now almost bisecting half his face and fired all of his ammo. Saeko knew that he would dodge them all but Tsukune proved her otherwise. With incredible reaction speed he caught the last 5 bolts speeding at him in mid-air at 5 different directions with his fingers and showed them his hands holding the nails! Shizuka was rather impressed and clapped enthusiastically...

"Dude, I give up! That was fucking sweet though!"

"Thanks I but humbly try!" Tsukune said bowing. Then he looked at the other three waiting and said to them. "Next!"

Rei suddenly ran towards him, twirling her "spear" and again thrusted a lethal blow to his face. She held back when she attacked him earlier but not this time! The brown haired girl already knew that attacking Tsu-kun half heartedly was not an option considering, the incredible feats that she saw him do today! The monstrous strength, the amazing speed and reaction time, the acute senses that he possesses and probably a host of other enhanced abilities no human would dream of possessing. So she did her best and she knew he didn't want her to hold back either. He was trying to make a point but by golly she will not be one-upped dammit! Still Tsukune moved and dodged her attack and all the while, he looked at her with those sexy crimson eyes of his! It was rather unnerving but it looked so fascinating, hypnotizing, and so damn distracting. It made her blush just because Tsukune looked at her with those eyes with such concentration and intensity that she never saw in him before! In frustration, she committed to a thrust to his body that got her feet all tangled up and started to fall. Tsukune however, saw this and instead of dodging he stepped slightly away from the thrust and moved inside. She thought she was going to fall on her face but instead she found herself in the broad arms of Tsukune and her head buried in his broad chest instead. Rei began to blush...

"Are you ok Rei-chan?" Tsukune asked worriedly. "Don't overdo it now!"

"Y-yeah umm thanks!" she said blushing. "Dammit I give up! You're too fast for me Tsu-kun!"

He smiled at her and she blushed even more. For some reason that didn't sit too well with Takashi nor Saeko either...

"Takashi you ready?"

Takashi didn't say anything and suddenly threw his bat at him as hard as he could. As expected Tsukune caught it but he over compensated his grip and crushed the bat and turned it to splinters...

"Are you kidding me man and get my ass whipped, no thanks!" Takashi exclaimed while conceding defeat. After seeing this display of speed and power, someone would give it up too! "That sort of answers the question don't it?"

"Well how about it Busujima-sempai?"

"I'm ready when you are Tsukune-kun." she replied calmly. But inside Saeko was excited to test her strength against a very strong opponent indeed.

The two opponents walked in the middle of the floor and looked at each other briefly before they bowed out of mutual respect. The tension in the room was so thick and palpable that someone could probably cut it with a knife. Anticipation and morbid curiosity glued the audience to the two silent warriors on the floor. Saya was especially nervous and without thinking backed into one of the desks that were moved towards the far wall and a book fell. As if that was the signal for them to begin, the two of them simultaneously moved with lightning speed to engage the other.

Despite her somewhat thin appearance and her delicate features, Saeko was the Captain of the Kendo Club for nothing. Her athletic and well toned body combined with her near instinctual gift to wield the blade was second to none. She has inherited the great skills of her ancestors and it was once said that her affinity for the sword has surpassed even the talent of her father who himself was a great swordsman. So every thrust was well placed, every swing precise, and her unerring accuracy was more than enough to press Tsukune whom she knew was not even trying but was game enough to push her to her limits. She has witnessed him crush "their" skulls with her bare hands, she has seen him kick "them" like rag dolls, tear walls with the greatest of ease, explode solid walls easily, and even dodge projectiles from a nail gun. However, even knowing these facts and witnessing those amazing feats with her own eyes; Saeko couldn't explain the excitement building up inside her! It's as if the prospect of dying in battle at any moment made her elated and alive for the first time in her life. It excited her so much that she lusted for it, wanted it so badly that she clung to these feeling desperately. And knowing that her precision strikes became a furious storm that made Tsukune take note and surprised at her enthusiasm. He has to admit that her efforts were commendable.

The two combatants fought a rhythmic back and forth of dodging, attacking, and defending. To the audience that witnessed the beautiful but deadly dance, it was awe inspiring and they couldn't help but gawk as the two opponents tried their best to gain the upper hand. Saeko made a thrust which Tsukune dodge to the right with a but a simple step forward to the side. However, he didn't realize it was a feint and and the purple haired beauty spun around and scored a glancing blow on his right cheek as he dodged. Though the blade was made of wood, the strength and velocity she put behind the blade had enough power to make a cut and blood soon started flowing down his cheeks. This surprised Tsukune and was very impressed that out of all of their companions, she was the only one who scored first blood! I think it was time to end this little spar now considering that they have to make plans for the future on what to do from now on. If this display didn't convince Saya of his Vampire/Ghoul status despite the things she has witnessed then nothing will. But first he has to end the fight that would not embarrass nor trample on Busujima-sempai's pride as a warrior...

The next time Saeko swung her bokken; Tsukune literally disappeared. She then ducked a kick from her side and she spun around and hit...nothing!

"I'm here Busujima-Sempai!" Tsukune said from the wall. Their audience eyes followed the voice and wondered when did the brown haired boy get there?

Undaunted, Saeko made a run for it and swung her bokken overhand and missed him as he mysteriously disappear...yet again!

"Busujima-san he's right behind you!" Shizuka warned her.

Without even looking she twisted her body back and swung her blade horizontally trying to hit him in the neck but he disappeared again. Getting a little flustered but not losing her cool, Saeko watched the room with a scrutinizing eye. When she saw movement in the corner of her eyes, she swung her sword and suddenly Tsukune was there to her left ducking her attack. She pressed her advantage and tried to score a hit on top of his head with a crushing blow when the unthinkable happened and Tsukune caught the blade of her sword with the palm of his hand! Surprised at what happened but did not once panic, she tried to kick him to give some room but Tsukune instead kept her out balanced by spinning her around and pushing her simultaneously. After being pushed back about 5 feet, she willfully stopped her momentum with her strong legs and quickly tried to orient herself on her opponent who disappeared yet again.

"You did very well Busujima-Sempai and I'm honored that I had this spar with you!"

Saeko whirled around wildly and wondered where the voice came from. The others who were also looking about was unnerved that they couldn't find the brown haired boy anywhere but they knew he was still inside the room...

"Tsukune-kun...you're such a cheater!" Saeko pouted cutely. "Why don't you show yourself!"

And suddenly she felt a strong arm wrapped itself from behind while she felt an open palm held against her throat. Their cheeks were touching and she could smell his unique fragrance mixed in with sweat from their exertions. The others were quite speechless at what happened. The boys couldn't help their jaws dropping while the girls were blushing from the embarrassing scene. As for Shizuka, she's a little flushed around the gills herself and tried to hide her embarrassment by looking up the ceiling.

"I finally caught you Tsukune-kun!"

Tsukune who was confused looked puzzled at the smirking Saeko. She then made thrusting motion with her arm and he felt something gently digging into his ribs. His eyes widened as she cleverly held her bokken by it's handle while the blade was thrusted up in reverse passed her arms and hitting him from behind. If she was holding a real blade, he would have suffered a very fatal wound and would have killed anyone else instantly. It seemed that the match was a draw! Tsukune looked at her astonished while Saeko twisted her head slightly so she could see his reaction, still smiling at him. He started chuckling and she too joined giggling. The rest of the group sweat dropped and wondered what the hell was so funny while Saya for some reason didn't find anything about the situation hilarious and Rei was gnashing her teeth in mild jealousy.

"_How__ dare__ this __woman __steal__ my__ best __friend?__" _Rei thought darkly_.__ " __And__ how __long__ is__Tsu-kun__ going __to __hold __her __anyway?_

Indeed, the little sparring session was already over yet Tsukune still held Saeko tightly in his arms...

"Umm Tsukune-kun, you know you can let me go now right?" Saeko said to him.

"GAAAHHH!" Tsukune screamed comically. "I'm sorry Busujima-sempai, I didn't mean to hold you like that for so long!"

"Of course, I really don't mind if you hold me in your big strong arms for a little while longer!" she said in a sultry voice. Then she blushed.

About all the people in the faculty room turned every shade of red...

By this time, Tsukune has let her go and to Saeko's disappointment, those pretty mesmerizing crimson eyes were gone. Then her gaze looked down upon his face and noticed the cut that grazed him with and immediately regretted what happened.

"I-I'm sorry Tsukune-kun! I didn't mean to cut you!"

"It's ok don't worry about it!" Tsukune assured her.

"Dude, have the nurse look at that nasty cut!" Takashi said.

"Let me see it Tsukune-san." Shizuka said.

The rest of the them gathered around as the the school nurse worked her magic. First she wiped the blood clean and noted the very deep cut while Tsukune protested. However, they all had the shock of their lives as the wound closed itself, mended, and disappeared before their eyes! In it's place was a thin scar that they couldn't discern unless light hit his face at a certain angle. This unnerved Rei and Saya and took a step back while the rest of his companions openly gawked at him in astonishment. Tsukune sighed and looked at Saya and asked her...

"Now do you believe me Saya-chan?"

"G-get a-away from me!"

"And why would I do that even though I changed I'm still the childhood friend that you know from long ago..."

"Just get away from me. I don't want..."

"A monster among you is that it Saya?" Tsukune said completing her thoughts.

"I-I-I d-didn't say that!"

"But you were thinking it..."

"T-tsukune I-I..."

"Save it! Now I know the reason why humanity has been ignorant of monsters all this time. It's because people will never accept and will always fear the unknown. I never would have understood this till one of my so called childhood friends pointed it out to me." Tsukune said with a hint of anger. "I guess I'll be going now. I only wanted to see you guys safe but I know you will survive if you stay together. Now if you will excuse me I'll take my leave and see if I can find my parents..."

"Tsukune wait..." Rei began.

"It's ok Rei-chan I really don't mind. From the looks of things, you'll be relieved when I'm gone too right?"

Rei was about to answer him but couldn't and she looked down on the floor, tears flowing down her cheeks from the shame...

Tsukune turned around and started walking towards the blockaded doorway...

"Dammit Saya what the hell!" Takashi yelled at her. "He's one of your childhood friends dammit! A friend who happened to save your life without regard of his own!"

"Shizuka-san and I can confirm that as well." Saeko added defending Tsukune. "Tsukune-kun has saved my life three times already today and I can attest to his bravery in battle and appreciate his unselfish disregard for his own life so that he could save others. I would be doubly honored if I can fight along side him."

"I don't know about you Takagi-san but I think he's really fucking awesome!" Kota added.

That statement was enough to jolt the pink haired girl to move and she caught him with an embrace from behind and started sobbing...

"I-I-I'm s-sorry T-tsukune! I'm really really sorry! I d-didn't mean to hurt you! I-I w-want you to stay with us so we could find our parents together!"

"Are you sure?"

"Why would I doubt my childhood friend?" Saya simply said.

Then he turned around and the pink haired girl ran up to him and the two friends embraced. Takashi blew a sigh of relief and nudged Rei to apologized to him as well. When she hesitated, he pushed her back and Tsukune hugged her as well. Tsukune and Takashi didn't need to say anything because the brown haired boy knew that he accepted him regardless whether he's human or not...

"Well he doesn't seem to exhibit the classic Vampire characteristics in the movies. If he did he would have turned to ash by now!" Shizuka said pointing her index finger up and breaking the long silence.

They others looked at the nurse, gazed at Tsukune and then looked outside. It was bright and sunny out and if Tsukune was telling the truth then he would have burned to ash a long time ago. Their curiosity about the subject has been peaked and they wanted to know more...

"Ya that's right how come you didn't turn to ash Tsukune-kun?" Saeko asked curiously.

"I don't know. Moka-san never really explained that to me now that I think about it." Tsukune replied scratching his head.

"Moka-san, who's that?" Rei said tersely.

"She was the one who saved my life!"

They looked at Tsukune stunned...

"Oh...I-I s-see." Rei stammered. Then she recovered herself. "If she saved your life then she's a-ok in my book!"

"So how...did this happen?" Saya said softly.

Tsukune looked at each one of them, smiled and he replied...

"It's a long story..."

**Somewhere in the skies of Tokyo...**

Aboard an outfitted AC-130, Miyabi looked down at chaos and destruction that they have wrought because of the biological agent that they spread throughout the world. Quite frankly, he didn't really care what happened whether humanity survive or become extinct from the zombie apocalypse. That's beside the point! What he does care about is that Gyokuro-san is taking way too many risks in his opinion and any fatal miscalculation will probably blow on their faces if she is not careful. But he had to admit though, Operation Z was a smashing success. Still, using something unpredictable as zombies and volatile viruses and relying on them so much was making him nervous nonetheless! Now she wants to unleash Saizo just to deal with a single human? Miyabi shook his head, he wondered what's going on inside Gyokuro-san's head sometimes. She can be eccentric once in while but she never was this reckless! He sighed...

"Sir we are about to arrive at the target area in 5 minutes!"

"Good, make preparations to deploy the package!" Miyabi commanded.

"Yes sir!"

As the crew made their adjustments to their trajectory so that Saizo will land on the intended target as close as possible; Miyabi got up and made his way to the cargo hold. Inside there was a 7 foot capsule in the middle of the cramped space. Wires snaked up and down as instruments bleeped and blinked continuously. He went in the far corner and pressed a few buttons and the cables disengaged from various ports on the capsule. He then released a lever and the container fell down as Miyabi looked grimly.

"Happy hunting...Saizo!"

He closed the bay doors and the plane continued climb up and disappeared among the clouds...

**Shuzen family property...**

"W-what do you mean assassin?" Kurumu stuttered.

"My little sister is telling the truth. I am the Shuzen family's number 1 assassin. You know, I kill people for a living... and stuff like that!" Kahlua said rather enthusiastically.

Kurumu and Mizore looked at her dumbfounded and sweat dropped while Moka was failing miserably trying to make her fake laugh convincing while she scratched the side of her head...

"I know what an assassin is smart ass!" Kurumu replied rather testily.

"Moka-chan I can't believe you hang around with people with such bad manners!" Kahlua chided. "It's really unbecoming of a lady. What would father say if he finds out about this? You know it'll break his heart!"

"Can't argue with you there though!" Mizore said agreeing. "Boob woman here probably don't even know what manners are, you know?"

"Mizore you fricking traitor!" Kurumu said scandalized. "Succubi are refined, well mannered creatures and we were taught to be upstanding Yokai at a young age I'll have you know!"

"Oh you're well refined all right." Mizore continued. "Well refined trying to get into somebody else's pants!"

"Why you...wanna fight!"

"Come on, we'll settle this right now and winner takes Tsukune as the grand prize!"

"Umm guys why don't we try to get along..." Moka pleaded.

The two of them gave Moka the evil eye and the pinked haired girl made an audible "eep" from the dark energy coming from them...

"I would be nice to see those two fight it out but we're getting out of topic here." Kahlua said. "So sister, how about you cooperate, come with me, and no one has to get hurt."

"I'm sorry Oneechan but I can't go with you..."

"I see...then we're going have to test that resolve to see if you're telling the truth!"

Kahlua then slowly but deliberately made her way towards them. It was a tactic she usually used to supposedly to intimidate and cow them into submission without resorting to violence but that really was ineffective since she tripped on her dress and then fell on her face...

"Owiie!"

"Um Oneechan, are you ok?" Moka asked worriedly.

"Dammit now that's going to bruise!" Kahlua said sniffing. "It's all your fault. I HATE YOU ALL!"

Then she suddenly shed a waterfall of tears. Kurumu and Mizore sweat dropped while Moka also shed tears of her own...

"WAAAHHH, n-now t-that O-oneechan is crying, were all dead meat!" Moka cried comically.

"There, there Moka-chan get hold of yourself!" Mizore calmly said as she rubbed the pink Vampire's back.

"What the hell are you talking about Moka?" Kurumu asked.

"Normally Oneechan doesn't like conflict however she was chosen as the family's official assassin. Crying is her way of repenting for her sins...before she kills!"

Indeed suddenly their conversation was interrupted when Kahlua who was still crying appeared before them. With one swift spinning kick, the beautiful assassin dispersed the girls and they were all sent flying in different directions. The elder sister, went after Mizore first whom at this moment was trying to get off unsteadily to her feet. With brutal efficiency, Kahlua impaled her in the stomach with her hand acting as the knife. However, Mizore turned pale until "she" become an ice statue. The Vampire with a quick twist of her arm shattered the sculpture into chunks that fell on the ground. However, it was too late as she found herself incased in a block of ice. That should give them a little reprieve but the ice block soon had fractures in it's surface. They didn't have much time left...

"Boob woman, hurry and give it to her. Kahlua-san will be free soon if you don't!" Mizore shouted.

"Eh, what is she talking about Kurumu-chan?" Moka asked curiously.

"Mizore was talking about a gift from the Chairman..."

"Umm okay..." she said sweat dropping. "What does the Chairman think I need to use a whip for?"

"You'll see...just hurry up and take it!"

"I still don't understand but if you insist!"

Kurumu smiled as she felt Moka's Yoki energy skyrocket and Tsukune didn't even remove her Rosario. In fact, it was still attached to her collar but the transformation still quickly transpired as if the item was removed normally. Moka was stunned and her crimson eyes locked with the succubus silently asking for an explanation...

"That item my dear Moka is the holy artifact called Belmont. It has the ability to cancel magical properties. As you can see, it is quite useful for anyone who happens to have a seal! But we are only temporarily borrowing it because when this is all over we're going to have to give it back!"

As Kurumu explained away the block of ice Kahlua was trapped in finally shattered and she was free. But this didn't seem to phase Moka in the least as she looked at the whip in wonder. Then her lips slowly curled into a smile...

"How interesting..."

**Fujimi Academy**

"It's kind of a long story..." Tsukune said. "Besides I think this is hardly the time to discuss how I turned into a Ghoul when we have more pressing matters to deal with. The way I see it, the most important thing is to find our love ones...that is if they're still alive."

"Aono-san does have a valid point, you know..." Shizuka said. "When we finally get a game plan going; I'm sure that he will tell us his story eventually."

"I think you're just trying to worm your way out of it but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt this time!" Saya exclaimed. "When things settle down I better be the the first one you tell how this bizarre transformation come about, you hear me Tsukune?"

"Yes ma'am...Rest assured that you will hear everything when the time comes." Tsukune said drily.

"And no talking back dammit!"

"Why Saya-chan when did little innocent me ever do such a thing!" he replied grinning.

"Since when did you become such a smart ass anyway?" she countered.

"Since I reacquainted with you, you big nerd!" Tsukune answered. "But don't worry, even though you're now stacked up top and have a big bubble butt; I still consider you to be my childhood friend and I still luvs ya lots!"

That comment made a few of them trying hard but failing quite miserably to hide their amusement...

"Ugh...I HATE YOU!" Saya screamed at him and walking off to the back. Kota who was trying to stifle a laugh followed her so he could calm her down...

"But I luvs you more though!" he called out while chuckling.

When she turned back and glared at him; Tsukune innocently looked up the ceiling whistling. After trying to intimidate him, she gave up and comically stamped her feet towards her destination...

"Man, you sure love teasing her don't you?" Takashi said. "I never could get a reaction out of her but you're the only one I know who can push her buttons without her ever disavowing your friendship nor she ever threatened your life to die a most horrible death..."

"I HEARD THAT! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A GHOUL OR NOT BUT IF YOU DON'T STOP MESSING WITH ME; I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH YOU WEREN'T BORN WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!" Saya screamed sarcastically.

"Yes ma'am, forgive me ma'am..."

"Damn I think you hit a nerve..." Takashi said.

"Well why don't you know...I believe I did! Damn I'm good!"

"Takashi, shut up." Rei told him. Then she glared at Tsukune and said. "And you should be ashamed of yourself teasing Saya-chan like that Tsu-kun!"

"I can't help it. She just makes it so easy..."

"Well it's been a long time you seen her so wouldn't it be the mature thing to do is to stop?"

"You know how that old saying goes..."You only joke the people you love!" Tsukune said amused. "But seriously, I think we should discuss what to do and our plan of attack..."

Someone turned on the T.V. and horrible images and disturbing occurrences were being shown around the world. From the streets of London, to the skies of Peking, to Paris, Rome, and even as far as the U.S. chaos and destruction reigned...

"Are you serious, this problem we got is all over the world too?" Tsukune said quite disturbed.

"No way it can't be..." Rei replied.

"But the footage speaks volumes doesn't it?" Saeko said calmly.

"It looks like we're not the only ones who's having this problem. It seemed the whole world has gone mad!" Shizuka added.

After washing her face, taking out her contacts, and putting on her glasses; Saya walked back to the group and stuck her tongue out at Tsukune. Meanwhile Kota looked a little flushed at the gills as he thought that her girlish appeal was enhanced somehow. Then she transitioned to Saya-sensei as she explained the current events away.

"That's right, we have ourselves here a full blown pandemic in our hands which makes the Spanish Flu of 1918 and the Bubonic Plague look like a brush with the common cold." Saya explained. "The only reason we didn't get wiped out was because someone along the line developed an immunity to these diseases. But before that even happens in this current situation, millions upon millions will die..."

"So the plan is simple then. Since everyone lives in the general vicinity, we can go check our homes to see if their ok, help others along the way, and decide to stay somewhere safe." Takashi said.

"We can use those micro buses the school used for field trips. I'm sure that it's big enough to accommodate those family members we will eventually find." Saeko added.

"But where would we stay until this blows over?" Kota asked.

"Who knows...we're bound to find a safe place too." Rei said.

"I know where to go..." Tsukune said quietly. "I know for a fact that this disease has not touched that place yet. But, it would probably be more dangerous there than it is here..."

"Where Tsu-kun?" Rei asked.

"To my school at Yokai Academy..."

"Then we should go there as soon as we can find our families and..." Takashi began.

"It's impossible Takashi..."

"What do you mean?" Saya asked.

Tsukune gave her an intense look that made her blush...

"This goes back to why I have become a Ghoul. You see I was enrolled in Yokai Academy by mistake and I have to find out that it was a very dangerous place. But due to some circumstances beyond my control, I decided to stay anyway..."

"Wait, you knew it was dangerous and yet you stayed?" Saya said her temper flaring up again. "Are you stupid!"

"Maybe I was dumb and I admit it but I couldn't help it. Moka-san was just so cute and..."

"Ok hold the phone, the reason why you stayed in this school knowing that your life was in danger was because..." Saya began.

"...of a girl?" Rei finished.

The rest of Tsukune's companions looked at him in astonishment. Takashi however, recovered quickly. He had the biggest grin on his face and he gave the confused boy a high five...

"That's my man Tsukune!" Takashi said grinning. "It's about time you got yourself a girlfriend!"

"Congratulations Tsu-kun!" Rei exclaimed. "I'm really happy for you!"

Saya didn't say anything but she did have a dumbfounded look on her face...

"So when is the wedding?" Shizuka said teasing. "I do hope you invite me and the others. Tee hee!"

"NO...it's not like that at all!"

"Then what is she to you then?" Saeko asked.

"W-well y-you see she and I are just friends and I-I think we're satisfied with the status quo for now..." Tsukune said lamely.

Everyone looks at him funny and sweat drops...

"We'll work on it..." Takashi said sympathizing and clapping him on the back.

"Ok?...Anyways, the reason why it's impossible is because Yokai Academy is a school for monsters and humans are not allowed there..."

Silence for a few moments...

"Wait if you yourself is human, how in the hell you went there in the first place?" Saya asked rubbing her temples. She felt the beginnings of a very lovely headache.

"Blame it on the parents...they enrolled me into the school without my consent."

"And the staff and students didn't realize this little detail about you being human before Tsu-kun?" Rei asked.

"Nope, had to hide that fact every time I went to class. Probably the most stressful thing I ever did in my life."

"Ok back to the topic...How do you know that the plague has not touched this Yokai

Academy?" Saya said frowning at him.

"You're going to all have to sit down for this explanation..."

"Trust me I'm fine." Saya said almost growling. "Just spit it out already Tsukune!"

"Fine if you insist. It is because it is not even here on Earth. The Academy is completely sealed off from humanity...in another dimension."

"Ok you're right...I think I do need to sit down!"

Tsukune quickly got one of the chairs and had the pink haired girl sit down while she messaged her temples. The others, didn't say much but with all the extraordinary things that happened today, they are getting desensitized every time Tsukune reveals something so impossible. And yet he was able to do all those things and more. So how can they deny what he is saying is true considering the facts?

"Hmm, I see where Tsukune-kun is coming from. If what he says is true, then this Yokai Academy will not be overrun by "them." Saeko reasoned.

"I can guarantee it...But we still can't go there..."

"Why Tsukune-san, if there is a place we can go safely, why not?" Shizuka asked him.

"It's because the Academy has been isolation for centuries or maybe thousands of years. The monsters that you and I know as myth has called that place home. Since humanity has outnumbered them, the monsters have decided to blend in with us instead. And there is an upstanding law to kill all human's on sight..."

"And yet you survived..." Saeko pointed out.

"Only because Moka-san had no choice but to give me her blood. Dying does that to you sometimes..." Tsukune said chuckling.

They all looked at him horrified...

"That's why we can't go there...dammit I should have mentioned it in the first place."

"Well that option is out...Anybody else has any ideas?" Takashi asked.

"The police and the Self Defense Forces are on the move. If they handle this like an earthquake then there should be a place where people are evacuating to..." Saya said.

"Then after we check on our families, we'll agree on someplace to go to. In any case we won't survive if we all act selfishly. We are a team now, if we all want to survive we must act as one." Saeko said. "That includes you too Tsukune-kun. I could care less what you have become! You have save us more times now than I can count and with your gift I am sure that we will live to see another tomorrow with you fighting by our side!"

To the impassioned speech, everyone nodded in agreement...

"I-I d-don't know what to say." Tsukune said touched. "Thank you..."

"So how are we going to get out?" Rei asked.

"Getting through the parking lot to the front entrance will be quicker." Takashi explained. "LETS GO!"

The seven of them finally decided to make a move and got out of the faculty room to escape...

"Takashi wait..."

"What the problem?" Takashi asked puzzled.

"Because of my carelessness I destroyed your weapon. I don't want you defenseless." Tsukune said.

Tsukune then smashed through a wall and ripped the metal water pipe that ran throughout the school. Takashi looked in astonishment as he easily twisted a ten foot pipe into a makeshift metal bat. However, he finds himself not surprised anymore having been exposed regularly to his best friends amazing power. When Tsukune was done, he tossed the weapon to Takashi and asked...

"How does it feel?"

"Not bad. Until we find some real weapons this will have to do. Thanks man."

"It's the least I could do...Now let's get the hell out of here!"

Rei beamed at Tsukune with pride and Saya too was proud of him even though she was trying really hard not to show it! When they were children, Tsukune was always the responsible one. If something happened that would trouble or cause them pain; the brown haired boy was there to take their burdens and put it on his shoulders. He may have been the youngest of the 4 friends but he took it upon himself to protect them and he did so willingly and without complaint. That's what she and Saya loves about him so much and with this crisis in their hands. They know for a fact that he will shine even brighter as he have shown with his deeds earlier today. Rei and Saya that with Tsukune's powers and his desire to protect all the people in their group, they know that they can trust him to keep them safe. Busujima-sempai was right when she said that with him on their side, they knew that they were going to be able to see tomorrow someday...

They all made their way to the hallways...

"Alright we're finally leaving, don't overdo it. Fight only if you can avoid "them." Knocking "them" over is effective as well." Saeko advised.

"And they're only sensitive to sound. But they're strong enough to rip doors open. If they get a hold of you it's going to be hard to get away from them. Be careful!" Saya said.

Then they heard screams...

to be continued...

A/N-And that's a wrap...I wanted to make this chapter longer so we can move things along but I felt this is the perfect place to stop...Should finally wrap things up next chapter and go to bigger and better things

-I know it's info overload...But I felt it was needed to be done in order to get the HOTD peeps up to speed with Tsukune's Ghoulish status...Hopefully I didn't miss out on stuff nor I laid it down to thick...What do you guys think

-This little arc should end next chapter...so I can finally get things moving along

-Read and Review as usual...For those of you who reviewed, favorite, and alerted the story...thanks a million

-Cya kiddies in the next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Vampire and the Dead part IV**

**Fujimi Academy**

Tsukune and the others were running in the gore filled hallways of Fujimi Academy when they heard a blood curdling scream. Takashi who was in the lead got to the source first and noticed a few students desperately trying to fight "them" off. They were huddled together trapped and surrounded by zombies who were coming from up and down the stairs. The group without even saying a word collectively moved and struck simultaneously. Takashi moved halfway down the stairs before he jumped with his makeshift bat and beaned the hapless walking dead in front of him, breaking it's head like an egg shell and splattering blood and brains on the wall. Rei on the other hand expertly twirled her spear and struck her targets again and again with pinpoint precision and accuracy, while Saeko took out several of "them" with speed, grace, and with deadly efficiency. Kota took his time and took potshots at the zombies that the others didn't see in the heat of battle. Shizuka and Saya stayed back and grimly watched the others' handy work. Tsukune on the other hand, was busy directing the students to their floor where it was relatively safe for the time being.

"Hurry up and come upstairs!" Tsukune told them. "I'll cover you!"

The group of frightened students felt relieved and gladly took the opportunity to get out of the killing zone as it were. One by one they made their way upstairs as the fight raged all around them. Tsukune took care of any of "them" who happened to stray in the retreating group's direction with his usual brutal and bloody handiwork. One particularly persistent zombie grabbed one the fleeing student's arm and was about to take a bite when Tsukune forcefully broke it's grip it had on its victim, grabbed a hand full of what's left of it's shirt , turned around and flung it with ease over his shoulder. The momentum made it fly quite aways, skipping like a rock on the floor while leaving smatterings of blood, and then crashing and taking out some of it's fellows who were unlucky enough to have wondered on it's trajectory on it's way to smashing into the far wall.

Then Tsukune heard a whooshing sound as Saeko's bokken whacked a zombie who was about to lunge on the brown haired boy's throat. His sharp ears has already picked up the noise from it's shuffling gate while his nose took a whip of it's rotting stench, so he knew that someone was behind him. His initial instinct was to counter attack and to catch the hapless zombie in a vicious kick that would make it's head explode in so much as a watermelon but he saw that it was un-necessary considering that Saeko had a bead on it first and acted appropriately and the fact he already smelled her unique perfume so he didn't need to do a thing really.

"Thank you Busujima-Sempai but it you didn't have to sully your beautiful hands because of me..."

Saeko blushed and impishly replied...

"Get use to it then because I will not be satisfied until I pay my debt to you in full...to the best of my ability, understand?"

"What do you mean to the best of you're ability Busujima-Sempai?" Tsukune said nervously.

Saeko's cheeks blushed madly pink...

"I'll leave that to you're imagination, Tsu-ku-ne-kun." She said to him seductively. Then she turned around and busied herself trying to assist Rei.

Upstairs, Saya was very annoyed for some reason while Kota continued to support the group from afar with his timely shots from his nail gun...

"God, why don't they just shut up and just go to a hotel already!" Then a big knot appeared on her forehead as she heard the chubby boy chuckling. "What?"

"Why Takagi-san, could it be that you are jealous of Aono-san flirting with Busujima-sempai?"

Saya turned several shades of red as her entire head comically turned crimson. She was so flustered that she couldn't make a coherent sentence...

"W-what...I-I-I d-don't k-know w-what the hell you're talking about!"

"Aww you look so cute when you're flustered." Kota said snickering.

"I-I...W-why y-you! Don't mess with me if you know what's good for you! I am a genius and we geniuses don't get flustered, understand?" She said vehemently as she comically caught him in a Boston Crab and she viciously pulled the poor boy's legs upward. Kota couldn't take it anymore and he was tapping furiously on the floor while the rest of the students and Shizuka were looking at them oddly and sweat dropped.

"Y-yes m-ma'am...uncle...UNCLE!" Kota screamed as he tapped on the floor.

After a last extra good pull for good measure, the resident genius let him go...

"Serves you right, hmmph!"

When all the attacking zombies were eliminated, Takashi and the others talked to the group...

"T-thank you..." a girl replied.

"Shh, not so loud or they will hear you." Saeko whispered. "We're any of you been bitten?"

"N-no we weren't!"

"It looks like they're telling the truth. They all look fine to me..." Rei said to Saeko who grimly nodded.

"We were going to escape the school. Did you want to come with us?" Takashi asked them.

"Y-yeah..."

Five minutes later...

The large group finally made it down the stairs and were hiding behind the lockers. Unfortunately the exit to the outside and freedom were blocked with scores of randomly walking undead. Tsukune and Takashi took a peak from their hiding place. The black haired boy didn't say a thing and had a trouble look on his face while his best friend beside him quietly but was uncharacteristically cursing like a sailor.. Rei and Saya who were right beside them looked at their friend with surprise and blushed furiously at some particularly one of the most colorful things that ever came out of his mouth. The "killing" and the stress has finally got to their friend and they all knew that Tsukune was one of the most mild mannered and pleasant people they knew. For him to openly curse with gusto and to show such strong emotions was the indication that this situation was actually getting to him, which was rather not surprising considering the situation and all...

"Dammit, what the hell is this shit! I can't believe there's more of the mother fuckers even though I've been killing the little shits all fucking day! It's like trying to exterminate damn roaches!" Tsukune cursed rather vigorously.

So even the mighty Tsukune Aono who confessed to his companions earlier that he has become a monster under some dire circumstances and has shown them amazing feats of strength and abilities far beyond of those of mortal men ironically could feel frustration, stress, and anger. Even though he was pound for pound the strongest of their little group and can do things that would be all together impossible for even Saeko's considerable talents and skills that she possessed. She felt relieved though, that his transformation has not altered him so drastically that he couldn't feel such things anymore. Because despite his great powers, Tsukune was just only venting what he feels inside, he's only human after all! Surprising even herself, she grab a hold of the brown haired boy, trapping him in between the sweet mounds of her assets and tried to calm him down.

"Huh, Busujima-sempai?" Tsukune asked the older girl in puzzlement.

"Shh, quiet and calm down. It might not be apparent to you but we need your head in the game or we will all be lost. So just enjoy the ride while you still can 'kay?" Saeko said looking away blushing.

"Uh Busujima-san you're so naughty!" Shizuka said impishly. "I think I'll calm Tsukune-kun too if you don't mind. He is our little group's secret weapon after all!"

"Hey keep you're hands to yourself and let Tsu-kun breathe!" Rei exclaimed.

"Oh come now Miyamoto-san you know you want to join us too don't you?" the school nurse asked her grinning.

"W-well I-I..umm...ya!"

The group who were watching the growing spectacle, face faulted when she said that...

"Mmmphhh!" Tsukune protested.

"Hey watch where you're placing those idle hands mister!" Rei said blushing.

"Ahn! Tsukune-kun you really are such a pervert aren't you!" Shizuka said equally blushing. Then she seductively said. "I-think-I-kind-of-like-it! Tee-hee-hee!"

Saeko was silent as she tried her best not to squirm or make a perverted sound escape her lips as the three women tried their damnedest to "calm" Tsukune down. The altogether bizarre display made the newcomers sweat drop and had Takashi and Kota staunching massive nose bleeds while cursing what a lucky bastard Tsukune was. The only person who didn't appreciate her best friend being molested as it were by three lusciously endowed and equally beautiful women was Saya herself.

"_Will you people please stop molesting Tsukune!"_ she whispered harshly. _"What happened to the plan where we're suppose to get the hell out of here?"_

"Aww isn't she so cute Tsukune-kun?" Shizuka said teasing. "I didn't know she's the jealous type!"

"I AM NOT..."

"_SHHHHH!" _Kota whispered desperately. Takashi nervously looked at the throng of the undead hanging around at the exit and was relieved they hadn't been discovered yet with all the infernal noise they were making!

"_I am not jealous dammit!" _

"Will you people keep it down, do you want to get us all killed!"Takashi said exasperatedly."Now I'm sure that Tsukune has calmed down so you ladies could let him go now, right buddy?"

"N-no..err I mean y-yes!" Tsukune said his voice squeaking and in a high pitched voice.

"Aww, and we were just having so much fun too!" Shizuka protested.

"I was just being a friend to Tsu-kun so you better not think anything weird later you big hentai!" Rei said blushing and pointing an accusing finger at him.

"That was rather fun and I'm sure you've enjoyed it as much as I did!" Saeko said alluringly. " "If you ever feel stressed out again Tsukune-kun, I'll go ahead and relieve it for you 'kay?"

"Thanks Busujima-sempai, I'll keep that in mind!" Tsukune said as he looked up and tried to stop the nose bleed.

"Ok if you guys are done with the shenanigans can we go back to trying to escape please?" Saya said rather testily.

"What do you suggest Saya-chan?" Tsukune asked her.

"Well somebody has to go out there right? It shouldn't be too hard, they can't even see you!"

"So who among us is brave enough to volunteer is the question." Rei noted. "Well we're going to have to find out eventually if Saya-chan's theory is correct. This group is too large to move quietly."

To Tsukune, he already knew that he was the obvious choice. He had something the others do not, namely the power of the Vampire pumping through his veins. He is also aware that it would be suicidal trying to fight so many zombies even with his special abilities. If he cannot fight all of "them" then perhaps he could be a decoy and lead the undead away from the group to make good their escape. However, the others have other ideas. Takashi, already knew that the subtle signs that Tsukune was going to risk his life again for all their sakes. Dammit, why can't he understand that he was not alone in this venture? So he sighed and said something before anyone could protest...

"I'll go..."

"If you're going Takashi then I'll..." Rei began.

"I'll go ahead of you if you want..." Saeko offered.

"No Busujima-sempai..." Takashi replied. "And before you say something Tsukune, you should stay back as well this time."

"Why..." Rei asked as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"It's because...Tsukune has done so much for us. I need to do my part so that we won't be a burden."

"Dude I never said that you guys were a burden. If I could do everything over again, I'll will still gladly of my own free will choose to protect all of you, understand?"

"I know...but I feel I have to do this..."

"I see...I understand Takashi. If you get in trouble though I got your back all right?"

"Heh, that's all I can ask for brother..."

"Then kick some ass, brother."

"Please, d-don't g-go..."

Takashi looked pained as he gazed on Rei's gorgeous eyes...

"You're only making this harder for me you know."

Then without saying a word he ran from the group towards the lumbering carcasses of the undead. Saeko grimly blocked the brown haired girl's way. Rei struggled against the older purple haired beauty but she could break through her hold. Tears began to run anew as Tsukune was suddenly there and held his childhood friend as she wailed on his chest in hopeless despair...

**Somewhere in the outskirts of The Shuzen Estate...**

"How interesting..." Moka mused.

"Isn't though...But there's no time to be fascinated by all this Moka because you're sister is coming..." Kurumu said frantically.

"Arah, it's nice to see you again Moka-chan!"

"And you as well Kahlua-Neechan." Moka replied.

Then with lightning speed only Vampires possess, Moka almost literally disappeared and reappeared in front of her older sister and with a vicious kick that snapped the older girl's head to the side and sent her flying several feet and crashing into the trees.

"I hope that you like my special greeting to you, big sister!"

The area that Kahlua landed was then bathed in thick dark Yoki that almost drove Kurumu and Mizore save Moka to their knees. Still, even with a considerable power of her own, she was struggling and making an effort not to get crushed by sister's aura. It appeared that after all these years, Kahlua has gotten stronger. Moka's pride swelled in her as she admired her sister in a way when they were still children, although she was loathe to admit it. The beautiful Vampire then went up to see if the succubus and the snow woman were alright...

"Get up, we do not have time to dawdle now if we are to find Tsukune!"

"Well easy for you to say, oh mighty Vampire!" Kurumu said sarcastically.

"Umm, I think we better hurry because she's coming you know." Mizore added.

"Very impressive Moka-chan. It would seem that you have gotten strong despite your power being sealed. Be that as it may, I too will bring out my true strength!"

"_Impossible, after I have attacked her with half my strength she wasn't even knocked out!" _Moka thought frantically.

"It was a spectacular awakening Moka-chan and know that our father and I are proud of you." Kahlua continued. "Since you are now free at last, I too shall unleash my power."

"_Dammit..._You two step back. In fact, get away from here as far as you can..."

"What are you talking about, we can't go the human world without you!" Kurumu protested.

"You will see..."

"I hate it when you sound so ominous like that..." Mizore quipped.

Kahlua without saying a word removed the cross shaped earring on her left ear which snapped free easily enough. At first nothing happened but then the older Vampire began wail in pain as her right arm begins to split open, blood spraying like a fountain and it grotesquely transmogrify into sinewy, razor sharp bat wings. The wingspan as it were looked to be about 7 feet across and each independent wing undulated like they had a life of their own. Before Moka could even blink; Kahlua was already in her face and she attacked with the freakish arm of hers. Any poor soul who didn't see the attack coming and would have had their head rolling on the ground right now but Moka was no ordinary person. True to her Vampire heritage, she was fast enough to see through the attack and was able to step forward even at close quarters and deliver a devastatingly vicious kick that snapped her head upward, lifting her body about a 2 feet off the ground. However, Kahlua was more resilient than Moka has realized as her sister recover quickly, lifted her right arm and attacked. She smashed downward as the multiple bladed wings bit deep into the ground and dislodged earth high into the sky. Fortunately, Moka was able to dodge and dug her heels to a stop as she slid several feet backwards. She then noticed blood pouring down to her face from a tiny cut on her forehead. Moka wiped the blood away, concentrated a little bit and the wound closed instantaneously but it did not solve the looming problem she got on her hands...

"_Dammit, why won't she fall down? She's like a sponge absorbing all my attacks. So be it I will to gather all my energy and time it for a perfect attack..."_

Kahlua attacked again and Moka dodged it easily. When her sister missed horribly and almost fell off balanced, Moka stepped forward and with such force that she crumpled the ground leaving a deep crack. She then concentrated all of her power on her attacking right foot and delivered a devastating roundhouse kick to the the older Vampire's gut. Kahlua spat blood and doubled in pain as she spit a mouthful of blood and felt a couple of her ribs crack and pierced internal organs. The powerful attack made her slid a few inches but held her ground but she sank about 3 feet as the surrounding ground caved in. Still the Moka's older sister did not fall and with long practiced and even instinctual reaction, she buried several of the blades on her sister's torso. A lone blade came crashing down as the younger Vampire struggled to get free and Moka watched helplessly as her seeming doom came knocking unexpectedly. The blade never came as she saw an arm breaking the same blade that wanted to cleave her life...

"Enough Kahlua-chan, I order you to stand down!"

Kahlua, stared at the man blankly and Moka eyes widened as she recognized the man that just saved her life...

"C-chichiue...what are you doing here?"

**Yokai Academy-undisclosed location**

An explosion, rocked the building for the 11th time that day. Ruby and Yukari emerged from the main doors coughing from the thick black smoke. After trying not to hack off a lung for a couple of minutes, Yukari took out her wand and gestured in a circular motion that caused the rows of windows to automatically open simultaneously to air out the place. Their continuing research for the cure to the zombie epidemic that has swept the Human World in the last 12 hours has so far ended in miserable failure. But despite the difficulty, they were somewhat heading in the right direction.

Their research has found some very interesting facts about the virus that's causing the zombie phenomenon. Apparently, for some specific reasons, the disease attacks the human nervous system, shutting it down and the brain thereby killing the victim, and then slowly kick starts the brain giving it a semblance of un-life as Ruby have coined the term. They are not alive in a clinical sense as these corpses do not have a pulse, does not breathe air, does not perform the bodily functions that keeps one alive, and they hardly have no brain activity that could be discerned. In fact, the rest of the brain does not function at all but the only part that was "revived" was the section that governed instinct. Without the controls that reign in the instinctual impulses, the zombies are nothing more than brain dead bags of flesh that satisfies it's need to eat, in this case other human beings. The key to the cure then is to inhibit the disease's ability to attach itself to the neurons in which it attacks and simultaneously destroy them as well.

"Dammit well that didn't work! Cough, cough!" Yukari complained.

"It kinda figures that mixing in two volatile chemical would make it explode." Ruby said drily.

"Ha, ha very funny Ruby-chan. I was trying to isolate the protein composition of the virus to the atom but I guess I got carried away and put too much."

"You know that latest explosion just destroyed our last sample right?"

Yukari's eyes widened. Ruby was referring to the dead zombie tissue that was provided to them by the Chairman. If she realized it sooner, then she wouldn't have been trying randomly mixing stuff to separate the proteins in such a haphazard manner. Actually, this explosion proves that zombie flesh has proven too unstable for her to extract the material she needed to construct the cure from. They are going to need more samples if they are to continue...

"That's easy, we're going to have to get some more then Ruby-chan!"

"And how pray tell are going to be getting more samples if we're stuck here in the Academy?" Ruby asked.

"Then we're going to have to get it ourselves!"

"Are you crazy, first of all, the Chairman specifically asks not to leave the school under any circumstances. And second and most important of all, it's going to be dangerous!"

"Since when did you become such a wimpy princess Ruby-chan?" Yukari complained. "You forget that you are a witch. And the walking dead should prove to be no threat to a witch as powerful as you or me!"

"Am not..."

"Am too..."

Ruby then realizes that Yukari was stringing her along and she signaled for her to stop before the younger witch can suck her into the useless argument. Yukari grinning only confirmed her suspicions and she let out a rather long sigh. The stress of making a viable cure was definitely getting to her. That and the nagging concern for Tsukune's well being is gnawing at her conscience with every hour that passes. The pleasure of seeing Tsukune again was the only thing that's keeping her motivated to go through with her research. Certainly the frustration and the mounting stress made her want to scream and curse at the heavens, give up, and go to the human world herself to save him. Still she's thankful that Yukari was there to ground her in perspective since doing something reckless would probably put him in more danger than anything else. And it would be most inconvenient trying to live in a world full of zombies. Knowing that solidified her determination even further...

"Pack your stuff, we're going to the Human world to get samples..." Ruby told the girl.

"W-wait, you're serious aren't you? I was just joking! What happened to "we're not allowed to leave on the Headmaster's orders and it being dangerous. Huh?"

"Why Yukari-chan...since when did you become such a 'fraidy cat?" she said grinning.

"I-I am not! Ruby-chan you..."

Yukari stomped off towards the girls' dormitories to get her things. She is not going to leave Ruby alone out there. This task was put on there shoulders and if the older witch deemed it necessary to further their research then by golly she was going to get down and dirty if she had to. She just hopes to Kami above that everything goes smoothly with no hitches but she knew better than that...

"I have a bad feeling about this..."

Yukari arrives back at their laboratory but she couldn't find the older witch anywhere...

"Ruby-chan I'm here so whenever you're ready we can go and get it over with!"

"I'm in here. Did you get what you needed?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, I only packed enough stuff because I figured I would end up doing a lot of running, you know."

"Good. Oh and can you come in here and give me a hand, I think the zipper's stuck..."

"Umm ok?"

The younger girl entered the room and she almost dropped her backpack and she couldn't help her jaws drop at the spectacle that she saw. Ruby was wearing a what seemed to be a very skin tight outfit that hugged and accentuated every delicious curve of her body. Not only that the older girl looked like she was geared for war as she was packing a lot of weapons on her person. Yukari sweat dropped...

"Oh there you are Yukari-chan, can you please zip me up? I can't seem to reach it..."

"_Duh no wonder with all that crap you're wearing!" _She thought to herself. Then she replied. "Uh ya, sure no problem at all."

Yukari then came up to her and zipped her back up. Ruby then completed her get up, holstering two pistols strapped around her tights. put the extra clips on her belt. sheathed a nasty looking kukri knife on her back, donned a vest bristled with clips for her ACR rifle and checked the sights of the same gun and nodded in satisfaction. Then Ruby asked for her backpack and Yukari handed to her in reluctance and she put some extra clips, ammo, and rations and hande it back to her.

"Uh Ruby-chan can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Since when did you become such a military otaku and why do you have a weapons cache on campus?"

"Oh that, I actually had some interest in firearms but I think that it became a passion when I first played that game Duty Calls or something and I went out and fired the guns myself and apparently have a natural knack for it and went shooting whenever I could ever since. You should come with me in the range sometime, it's a real good stress reliever you know..."

"Y-yeah sure, I think I'll take you up on that offer when everything's all back to normal and all that..."

"Really sweet...I think you'll like it."

"Uh yeah...so are you ready?" Yukari asked.

"Oh wait a minute I almost forgot. "

She took a M1014 combat shotgun from the rack already having some accessories attached to it. The shotgun had a flashlight underneath, a holographic sight mounted on the picatinny rail and some extra shotgun shells attached to the side. Ruby then checked it for a couple seconds, pumped the handle and looked at the sight, before nodding in satisfaction. Then she gave the gun to the astonished younger witch in which Yukari comically fumbled before she held it with both her arms.

"That's your weapon, you may never know when you might need it."

"Uh swell thanks!" Yukari deadpanned.

Then Ruby went to the rest room and after a couple of minutes she emerged with some camo painted on her face and a piece of cloth that she tied to her forehead...

"Let's go..."

"S-sure...whatever you say Ruby-chan..." she said sweat dropping.

**The outskirts of Shuzen property...**

"Chichiue what are you doing here?" Moka asked her father.

"Isn't it about time you had some sense and come home?"

"No you do not understand father, I have to do this..."

"For a human?" Issa asked.

"He isn't human anymore Chichiue, he has our blood running through his veins now!" Moka replied. "So if you are done lecturing me I will kindly take my leave so I can save my friend!"

"So you will defy me so you can save this human? What will your mother say if I lost you now!"

"Mother would have let me go and you know it!"

"Stubborn to the end I see, then you leave me no choice!"

Moka turned around and addressed Kurumu and Mizore...

"Get ready he's about to..."

It was too late and an invisible telekinetic attack made it's way towards them. The three friends scattered while the attack keep on going and demolished several acres of trees and turned a hill to rubble. Kurumu used her power to cast a convincing illusion to confuse the Elder Vampire. Issa looked on in amusement as he with a simple gesture and broke the imaginary vines just in time so that he could catch Moka's charged foot. He was actually impressed that his daughter was able to budge him several inches when other creatures wouldn't have move him at all. She is truly a Vampire through and through and he is proud of her. However, he grabbed her daughter's foot and swung her around and threw her towards Kurumu who was trying to attack him from the side. Both of the girls careened on the trees and crashed on the ground. Issa then sensed something from behind and he found himself frozen over and encased in solid ice. Mizore quickly went to the others to see if they were alright but before she could take even one step the ice shattered and Issa unleashed another telekinetic attack. The snow woman hastily put up a solid shield made of 10 feet block of ice. However, it was no match for the Elder Vampire's attack as it shattered like glass. Mizore then found herself, about 20 feet off the ground.

"Thanks boob woman...I guess you're good for some thing!"

"Ya and you're welcome. So let's get back there and go kick some ass!"

They climbed higher and the two Yokai girls then dived bombed toward Issa who stood there bored. Then Mizore made a concentrated effort and several 10 foot long lances of ice began to appear above them and then motioned her arm towards the Vampire. A deadly rain of ice pounded Issa who put a shield. The spears embedded about 3 feet into the ground but the ones that hit Issa simply melted away. However, that proved to be the distraction that Moka needed as suddenly appeared behind her father and viciously kicked him on the side of the head. Her father was surprised and he was pushed back about 15 feet this time but he never fell down or indicated that he was injured...

"Was that all you got daughter?" Issa asked her as he wiped blood off his lips.

"That wasn't even half of it old man!"

"Very well, then give me your all..."

Massive Yoki energy begins to swirl around Moka. She concentrated and focused all of her power into one point on her kicking leg and then she literally disappeared while destroying the ground she stood on. With all the power that she possessed, she quickly reappeared in front of Issa, jumped high into the sky, spun around several times until she extended her kicking leg and a crushing and even more vicious kick landed on the Elder Vampire's head that sent him sprawling several hundred yards into the ground and then crashing into the trees and finally embedding himself at first into the side of a hill and then going through the entire and then grounding to a halt about 300 hundred yards away. Moka followed him and was somewhat astonished as the her father melted away and disappeared. She then heard a clapping sound from behind her and her eyes widened as Issa from out of nowhere emerged from the shadows.

"So that was one of your shadow clones eh, Chichiue?"

"I am quite pleased Moka that you have beaten one of them. So what will you do now? I can make another one if you like."

"Bring it on Chichiue..."

Issa knew that his daughter was at her last leg but it seemed that she will never give up. She would rather die than to surrender to him and deep down inside he can respect that. Whoever this Tsukune Aono is, she was willing to disobey his orders and made her want to fight him to death if need be just so that she can aid this boy. Now that he noticed, she did seem a little cheerful more that usual and he knows out of all of his children, Moka tended to be by herself when she was growing up. It surprised him when she suddenly is talking to him again and for that he is grateful. He sighed, he was afraid that his little girl would grow up one day. Issa then took something from his cloak and then threw it at her.

Moka reacted and caught the object lengthwise. Her eyes then widened as she looked a beautiful sword and sheathe. It had a crimson colored sheathe with gold encrusting on the edges. Not only was it enhance the beauty and color of the scabbard, it doubled as a crushing weapon as well. She then unsheathed the blade and looked in awe at the curbed razor sharp 4 foot blade. The katana had a black and red wrappings and a intricate looking gold guard. She did a few practice swings and with a smooth and fluid motion she sliced a tree cleanly in half to her friend's amazement. She twirled the sword a couple of times and then sheathed it in one motion. For some reason it felt a little familiar as if she saw this sword before but she doesn't remember where...

"That was your mother's, she would have wanted you to have it..."

"Chichiue...I don't understand..."

"You're going to need a weapon aren't you? I don't want my daughter's hands sullied when a blade could do it for her...Now go and make me proud!"

"Thank you Chichiue..."

"Oh and go ahead and drink this...It should help you recover." Issa said tossing her a vial.

"What is it?"

"It's was some of your mother's blood and I added some of my own to it as well. Go ahead and drink up."

Moka looked at him skeptically and when she put it on her nose and verified that it wasn't drugged, she finished it strait on. Then she felt a pleasant tingling and she looked astonished as all the wounds that she has sustained with the fight between her, her sister, and her father's shadow clone begin to recede and fade away as if they never happened. She has never felt this much Yoki power before. It felt so intoxicating as the power coursed through her veins. She found herself blushing as it made her have an "accident" as pleasing tingling sensation made her hot and bothered. When the blood has ran it's course, she felt better than she did about 20 minutes ago...

"Now come back home to eat, shower, and have a good night's rest. I promise I will not stop you when you leave tomorrow..."

"He's right Moka, to tell you the truth we're pretty bushed too!" Kurumu told her.

"Ya I kinda want to change out these..." Mizore replied.

"Fine, but I'm watching you old man and no funny business or else!"

"Spoken like a true Vampire..." Issa said proudly.

**Fujimi Academy**

"_Shit this is crazy!"_

Takashi was in the middle of a mob of zombies and just as Saya predicted they couldn't see him at all. He nervously looked as each individual shuffled along in a random path around him and moved to get out of their way only to have one of "them" looking at his face as it walked. With great effort Takashi did all he can not to shout out and slowly moved out of it's way and let it pass.

"_So they really can't see me huh?"_

Takashi then got a shoe and threw it as far away as possible. The zombies predictably went after the noise and walked away. He then carefully opened the doors and signaled the others to make a run for it. The quickly made their way towards the exit and everything seemed to be going smoothly but of of the stragglers who seemed to be in a panic hit his weapon on one of the lockers and a cacophonous echo could be heard throughout the school.

"RUN!" Takashi shouted.

"Why did you yell, if you stayed quiet we could have just taken care of the ones nearby?" Saya asked.

"A noise like that echoed so it wouldn't have been pointless to do so." Takashi explained. "Now just shut up and RUN!"

"Dammit, you guys go ahead and I'll see if I can delay the bastards as much as I can..." Tsukune told the others.

"B-but Tsu-kun..."

"It's going to be alright, go with the others Rei-chan...I'll be right behind you okay?"

"Y-you promise..."

"Yes, now go...Busujima-sempai, I leave their safety to you!"

"You can count on me." Saeko told him. "Just come back in one piece alright?"

"Come on I'll be back before you know it. I'll see you guys in a few minutes."

Tsukune ran and shouting all the while thereby attracting "them" away from the fleeing group. Meanwhile the others were almost made it into the bus when one of the stragglers who was fighting off "them" was captured and overwhelmed.

"TAKAZOU!"

"Wait what are you doing? If you get bitten then escaping would have been pointless!" Saya said to the girl. She turned around and there were tears on her eyes and ran towards the mob.

"W-wait!"

"What do you expect me to do! Tell me why should I go back? I don't have anyone I can trust anymore!" was her reply.

As she ran, she too was overwhelmed and became lunch to the ravenous zombies. Then they heard an explosion as smoke went flying into the air. They was probably Tsukune's handy work...

"I could understand where's she's coming from. If the world has gone to hell, wouldn't it be better just to die? I bet that's what the last thing she was thinking. Better to die with the one you love I guess..." Shizuka said somberly.

"And you call yourself a nurse!" Saya said to her severely.

"She does have a point if you think about it!"

"KYAAAHHH!"

"Saya-chan wasn't it you who told us not to make so much noise? Geez!" Tsukune admonished grinning.

"Idiot, stop appearing out of nowhere like that! You scared the shit out of me!"

"Watch out!" Kota shouted.

Tsukune instinctively, closed in on Saya to protect her as nails whizzed by his head killing one of them whom fell on ground.

"Please stay calm Takagi-san!" Kota said to her.

"And who the hell are you to try and interrupt me tubby?"

"If you're done talking maybe you could let me know if you'll consider going out with me?"

Saya looked at him dumbfounded and found herself blushing madly.

"Oh my, I didn't know you were that close, I think I'm jealous!" Saeko said jokingly.

Then they all turned around and sweat dropped as Tsukune was comically leaking black aura and looked a little scary as his eyes glowed uncannily red and he had a smile that almost bisected his face in half...

"Whatever is between you and Saya-chan is none of my business. But if you break her heart, I will break you understand?" Tsukune said ominously.

"Y-yes sir, I will take care of her to the best of my ability!"

"Good then I approve!" Tsukune said grinning giving them a thumbs up.

Saya's jaw dropped and everyone face faulted thereafter...

"Uh, sensei the key?" Komuro shouted.

"Oh right!"

Shizuka entered the bus, sat on the driver's seat, looked around for a few seconds, and ended up looking lost...

"Aww man, this doesn't like my Beatle at all!"

As everyone entered the bus and Shizuka tried desperately to figure out how to operate the bus; Kota took up a position and started sniping at "them" on one of the windows. Takashi, Saeko and Tsukune stayed outside and fended "them" off.

"Komuro-kun, Tsukune-kun everyone's inside!"

"It's your chance to get in then sempai!" Takashi told her.

"Go Busujima-sempai, I'll cover your rear while you go inside!"

"Mmm, Tsukune-kun what if I want you to cover more than my rear, hmm?" Saeko said seductively.

"Uh. I...I have no comment!" Tsukune said blushing.

Saeko giggled while Takashi snickered at his friend's expense. The he saw movement ahead of them...

"Wait!"

"Who's that?" Takashi asked Saeko.

"It's Shidou from Class-3-A."

"We're ready to go!" Shizuka exclaimed.

"Hold up a minute!"

"They're coming from the front too. if we don't leave now we won't leave at all!"

"WE CAN'T SAVE HIM!" Rei screamed as she held Takashi from behind.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Takashi asked her exasperated.

"We shouldn't save him, he is better off dead!"

Rei and Takashi didn't realize that Tsukune was listening in on their conversation. Now that he has taken a good look at the guy, he didn't like what he sees at all. He looked decent enough but his eyes narrowed as he witnessed the supposed teacher stood there looking at the injured student. Without thinking, he disappeared to Saeko's astonishment and reappeared as Shidou's foot was about to smash on the helpless student's face. He grabbed the foot and shoved him away and he fell on his butt confused. The slimy man was in fear as he could have sworn that this strange boy's eyes glowed red for a second...

"We shouldn't be wasting time, sensei. We are about to leave you behind if you dawdle too much!" Tsukune said glaring at him. He then looked down and carried the injured student towards the bus.

"Let's go, Shizuka-san..." Tsukune said. His sharp hearing picked up a high pitch sound from above. "Now what!"

Then he heard an explosion as something heavy dropped from the sky and smashed through the concrete. It looked disturbingly like a coffin and then lid suddenly flew off it's hinges and a person came out. Tsukune took in a sharp breath as he recognized this individual although he looked sick around the gills. He listened for a heart beat and when he didn't find any, he narrowed his eyes at what that could mean...

"Saizo, what the hell is he doing here?"

"Tsukune, you know this freak?" Takashi asked.

"Yes, he used to be one of my classmates at school. He disappeared when my friends and I confronted him but I could guess what happened to him now."

"Tsukune-kun, it looks like he's one of "them" now with that pale complexion and that blank stare of his." Saeko observed. "Still don't understand all the tubes and things sticking out of him though."

The Yokai that use to be named Saizo, extricated himself from the confines of his casket. He methodically pulled all the needles and tubes sticking his body and emerged, stumbling all the while. He then stood up and looked around and saw Tsukune outside a bus.

"TSU-KU-NE!"

"Aw shit he does know you! Well what the hell you're waiting for man, get inside the damn bus so we could go!" Takashi said frantically.

"No, you guys escape and I'll take care of this bastard! We'll meet at the police station or something."

"Dammit, Tsukune we're not going to leave you! Let us help at least!" Saya protested.

"No, remember the school that I am currently enrolled from. He is one of them. As much as I appreciate your concern, you'll won't stand a chance when he transforms..."

Takashi, Saya, and Rei knew that Tsukune has made his decision and that he was going to abide by it. It seemed that he was being his usual stubborn self and they couldn't blame him. Tearfully, the girls gave him a quick hug and while Takashi, shook his hand while Kota patted him on the shoulder. Shizuka stood up and gave him a suffocating hug of her own then turned around and sat back on her seat crying all the while. He glared at Shidou who blanched and backed off and then he looked at Saeko's smiling face.

"Happy hunting Tsukune-kun!"

"I will, I'll meet you guys at the rendezvous point! Take care!"

The doors closed behind him slowly and the bus began to roll and smashed through several of "them." As the bus rolled forward, Takashi and the others looked back and witnessed the Saizo character's body transformed. They all gawked as his muscles seemed to come alive as it restructured itself in his body. He became taller, added several more pounds of muscle and his hands unsheathed wicked looking claws. Saizo then tried to get in their way to cut off their escape but Tsukune shoulder tackle the beast and sent him flying towards one of the buildings and demolishing it. With speed that belied his size, Saizo got up and was swiftly in Tsukune's face. The brown haired boy and was wrestling with his bigger opponent for better superior positioning but he didn't realize that whatever was done to him made him even stronger because he could barely hold him still.

"What are you all waiting for? GO NOW!"

Shizuka didn't need to be told twice as she went around the two combatants and made a run for the gate! Rei and Saya cried as they saw what's left of their school grow smaller until they couldn't see it anymore. Takashi held Rei in his arms while Kota was rubbing Saya's back. Then they heard a massive explosion where the school was and that set them off even more. Saeko looked on quietly as willed herself not to cry...

"_I hope you're alright, Tsukune-kun!"_

"It would seem that your leader has perished valiantly sacrificing himself saving us!" Shidou began. "So who has he designated to be the one next in line to take charge. Was it you Busujima-san?"

"He wasn't like that and we don't have no leader. We worked together to survive!"

"That is unacceptable, we're definitely going to need a leader. It is obvious because a leader will protect the order..."

"You'll regret this...you're going to regret saving him!" Rei said ominously.

_ Of course when she said that I didn't know what she meant since I didn't really know a thing about Shidou. I didn't know what to expect from the outside world so it was making me uneasy. Most important of all, I didn't know what was the big deal about that explosion and whether or not I allowed my best friend to die trying to save us..._

_to be continued  
><em>

A/N Well Happy New Years peoples...Here's the first chapter for the year

-Now that I finally got out of Fujimi Academy, that's where I will kinda diverge from the manga and forge on ahead on my own...If you have any ideas please do tell

-Read and Review as usual

-I'll cya kiddies on the next chapter...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Democracy of the Dead**

**Fujimi Academy-Tsukune 5 min ago**

Saizo's imposing form transformed into a grotesque mass of bone and muscle before Tsukune's rather disbelieving eyes. Cables of flesh transmogrify and pulsate with a life of it's own as it restructures itself into something unlike the brown haired boy has seen before in his short stint at the Academy. In school he has encountered all manners of bizarre monsters and legendary creatures that he foolishly thought were just pure fantasy about half a year ago. Now he knows better and he reckons that there's probably nothing that will surprise the brown haired boy anymore. Hell, he's friends with a two witches, a succubus, a snow woman and has a "not-so-secret" crush on a certain pink haired Vampire for Kami's sake! He thought he has seen it all but to witness an undead enemy transform into a massive mountain of repulsive and quivering dead meat was just down right disgusting! By the end of his former classmate's metamorphosis, the result was effectively intimidating and frightening to say the least.

Saizo definitely looked several feet taller than he was when the delinquent was still among the living so long ago. With an estimated height of 12 feet tall and weighing in at about a ton and a half, the newly transformed super zombie unsheathed 3 five foot razor sharp claws from what appeared to be a huge lump of flesh that his left hand turned into and bellowed an inhuman roar of what sounded like agony. The tortured wail chilled him to the bone and after what seemed eternity, the undead abruptly stopped and lugged forward...towards the bus!

The brown haired boy was already moving as the lumbering behemoth lurched slowly and then picked up a little speed as he tried to ram the vehicle off its path. It's claws barely scraped the grill in front before Tsukune lowered his shoulder and tackled the monster and sent it flying and smashing into a building. Not surprised that it got up and lunged at the vehicle where his childhood friends and survivors of what used to be Fujimi Academy, Tsukune was determined to get them out of there, even if it cost him his life! He met the huge behemoth with a sickening thud and pushed the beast away from the bus. He then risked looking at Shizuka-sensei and shouted at her...

"What are you waiting for? Tsukune said gritting his teeth. "GO. NOW!"

With incredible strength, Tsukune pushed the undead creature even harder but Saizo tried to resist and stood his ground. The cement underneath them buckled and finally splintering into chunks of rock as the brown haired boy exerted more power and finally moved the zombie away. That's when Shizuka gunned the gas pedal, running over several of "them" along the way, and crashing into and busting through the gate. Then with an amazing feat for a bus no less, the former school nurse with some fancy driving and some very skillful use of the emergency break actually made the big vehicle drift without falling over and cleanly made the turn without crashing into something...well if one counts annihilating a trashcan which rammed into a shambling zombie which then turned into a blood red mess on the far wall anything. Now that he saw vehicle got away, Tsukune didn't need to hold back any longer and he viciously kicked the monstrous zombie in the gut which sent the creature skidding on the ground and then crashing through the far wall. Tons of debris fell on top of Saizo and pinning him to the ground. However, displaying some brute strength of his own, he slowly got up, lifted the large part of the wall over his head and hurled the multi ton part of the wall at the brown haired boy.

Caught by surprise since Tsukune tried to follow up his seeming advantage, the teenage jumped up, ran along the length of the torn concrete and then jumped and hit the super zombie from a 30 foot drop and crashed feet first into the monster and sending it hurtling through the hallway, bowling over into some of "them" turning the zombies into bloody smear on the wall. Saizo's momentum sent him busting through several doors and then finally crashing and going through a wall and then making a Saizo sized crater burying him deep into another section of the school demolishing it completely. Amazingly enough, the behemoth slowly extricated himself from the wall and started walking towards the running Tsukune.

"TSU KU NE!" Saizo roared.

Saizo let a bestial roar, lifting his massive arms up in the air and then he crashed both his fists into the ground which buckled from the hit and causing an enormously concussive shockwave hurling towards the channel he went through, demolishing that wing of the building with the enormous hit. It then continued to carve a swath of destruction; destroying the second floor and taking it down completely while every glass window exploded and rained shards of death that killed several of "them" as it tore through the shambling dead like missiles. Tsukune who was running through the "tunnel" saw the shockwave coming...

"Aww hell..." Tsukune said half lidded.

Since it would take too much time to stop, turn back, and then run on the opposite direction, he just made an adjustment and angled towards the windows and jumped. Tsukune landed, rolled on the ground several times, and then stood up just in time for him lash a crushing punch to one of "them" who lunged at him as soon as it heard a noise. In fact, he made short work of of three of them before turning - as he heard a rumbling in the distance - and found himself blanketed in darkness. Saizo grabbed the hapless boy in his massive hands and slammed him into the ground, making a crater. Tsukune fought through the pain and instinctively rolled over to his right as the monster's enormous foot crashed where he used to be, making an even bigger crater than the first. The monster then tried to stomp at him several times before Tsukune got up, caught it's foot burying him several inches into the concrete and counter attacked with vicious hit to the gut that caused a localized shockwave that destroyed the ground beneath them.

The powerful strike sent it skidding backwards and then stopped on its tracks. Tsukune then with a burst of speed, appeared behind it and pummeled the creature with everything he's got. Each crushing blow caused the very ground to shake and turning the cement to rubble. Then with a final flurry, the brown haired boy hit the thing with the hardest haymaker he got that sent the monster flying on the opposite side, crashing through rooms and then finally demolishing the main entrance of the the Academy. Then Vampire instinct told him to lash out and sure enough, one of "them" managed to sneak behind him before his foot made it's head explode in blood and gore. In fact, all the noise that his fight with Saizo has attracted a sizable crowd of "them" and they all came in force and was coming towards him. If he gets surrounded by an army of undead, even he wouldn't be able to fight through all those zombies even with his enormous Vampire strength. Besides, he has expended half his energy trying to fight the zombified Saizo. He's going to need what's left to find Rei-chan and the others and if need be, protect them. Tsukune decided to risk making a short cut inside the school towards the other side and then finding his way out. Hopefully the hallways won't be as crowded as it was turning out here.

"I'm going to have to risk it..."

Tsukune ran towards the demolished building and crashed into the weakened wall. He crushed any of "them that got in the way. He prudently avoided crowded hallways and made shortcuts through the wall if need be to avoid unneeded confrontations. The brown haired boy opened a door running when sudden Saizo burst out from his right and caught him as he was about to jump through the window. The creature ran breaking through several doorways before Tsukune grabbed Saizo's wrist with a crushing grip punched through his elbow breaking it and spraying fountains of blood. Having distracted it long enough to make it pause and lose it's grip on his face, Tsukune then forcefully braked making him skid several more yards before stopping and broke the rest of the arm free. Tsukune then grabbed it's left arm and swung him several times over his head until he let the creature go and it crashed into the far wall and punching through several classrooms. The brown haired boy then continued to run the hallway, skidded comically to a stop as there was a crowd of zombies there and went the opposite way but then he went back turned left screaming and cursing how the world was unfair as that side too was full of "them." He then decided it would be better to just go outside and circle back towards the entrance or he could jump the fence. Tsukune decided the later was more feasible since it would be the fastest way to get out. Having decided on his plan, he made a run for it. When he was in the clear, his eyes widened as Saizo was running towards him. His maimed arm seemed to have regenerated into a 3 pronged claw.

"Are you shitting me!" Tsukune cursed. "Now he can regenerate limbs too...fricking wonderful!"

Still Tsukune ran and subsequently ducked the massive arm trying to cleave him to pieces. He slid low, it's right arm narrowly missing his nose and grabbed a leg as he came by and tripped the creature up making it fall on its face. It got up quickly for something so enormous and began to shred the concrete as it tried to cut him to ribbons. However, it's claws managed to go deep enough to rupture a gas main underground and Tsukune began to smell gas and his eyes widened for even he won't be able to withstand that kind of explosion if it erupts. He made a run for it with Saizo right behind him. However, the creatures claws ripped through the cement trying to turn around and accidentally caused a spark. Needless to say the massive explosion swallowed the monster whole and ripped through what was left of Fujimi Academy, turning it into a hellish smoldering inferno. Tsukune was already jumping up towards the fence before he got caught in the shockwave and he ended up crashing into several houses before getting buried in debris in the fifth one. The last thing that was on his mind before unconsciousness claimed him was how his childhood friends were faring and the thoughts of...

"M-Moka-san..."

Then Tsukune knew no more...

**Shuzen Family Estate - the next day.**

Omote woke up yawning and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She stretched for a few minutes and sleepily went to her bathroom and took a shower. After a few minutes soaking her aching muscles in the warm water, she quickly got out, dried herself, brushed her teeth, and dressed. She actually refused to wear Kurumu-chan's outfit as it gave her a wedgie and was too tight in places. It's embarrassing enough to wear the Academy uniforms's skimpy skirt but ever since Tsukune-kun came into the picture she doesn't seem to mind showing a lot of leg lately. Besides she feels she could move better even in the school's uniform and she thinks that Ura-chan prefers it that way. Still her father insisted that she wore tactical gear that consisted of metal toed boots, gloves, shin, elbow, and knee guards, a vest with some essentials, and a harness that carried her mother's sword on her back. She put Belmont in a special container so she could access the whip if she needs it. Kami knows they'll probably need Urachan's powers when they finally embark in the human world to get Tsukune back. The pink haired girl decided on some hot pants and a black wife beater for her little ensemble. Moka knew that she needed to be able to move quickly and in the end she knew that Ura-chan will probably do the brunt of the fighting. She might as well make it easier on her other half. The Vampire put on some tight highs which she then put on the shin and knee guards. For her arms, she wore sleeves that went up to her went halfway to her biceps and then wore the elbow guards, the bracelets and gloves. Donning a sports bra and the wife beater, Moka put the tactical vest and the harness over it. Moka sighed and checked herself over to make sure that everything was strapped to her securely and she didn't left anything behind. She then grabbed her back pack and made for the door...

When Moka then emerged from her room and was surprised that her companions were already there waiting for her. Kurumu and Mizore were wearing a new tight fitting outfits that they wore yesterday. Mizore who was sucking on her lollipop nodded to her as she was ready to go. Kurumu however, raised her eyebrow and was about to say something but Moka beat her to it...

"I know what you're going to say Kurumu-chan and I will not be wearing your outfit. Quite frankly it gives me a wedgie and I think that it's irritating for me to dislodge it when we're in a fight so I'm not gonna wear it so that's that!"

"Aww, you're such a party pooper Moka-chan!" Kurumu said pouting. "Were suppose to match so we've give Tsukune-kun a surprise when we finally see him you know!"

"Well, I'll surprise him enough with this embarrassing get up I'm wearing anyway! So if we have everything let's go!"

"Still have an extra one for you just in case though!"

"Whatever..."

The three Yokai girls were walking silently in the hallways for awhile before they emerged to the main entrance when they were taken aback by the farewell Lord Issa has for them. Virtually all the castle staff were there to wish them good luck. Standing by the doorway was her father his usual brooding appearance. Moka gave him a hug and her two companions were emotional enough to shed a tear or two for their friend. It is not guaranteed that they will not make it through unscathed or alive for that matter.

"I'm going now Chichiue..."

"If that is your wish then so be it." Issa told her. "Go into battle and emerge victorious. Make the Vampire race proud today!"

"Yes sire, I will do my best to make you proud!"

"And as for you two, take care of her and each other, understand?"

"Yes sir we will...we won't let anything happen our friend, right Mizore-chan?" Kurumu asked.

"Yup..."

"Good now go..."

Moka embraced her father one last time and went out the door...

"Is it okay to let Moka-chan go like that Chichiue?" Kahlua asked emerging from the shadows.

"She has quite grown up has she not?" Issa said to no one in particular. "But to answer your question daughter, yes."

"I see..."

"I have another mission for you..."

Kahlua sighed. Who is she suppose to kill this time?

"It's not an assassination if that's what your thinking..." Issa said.

The silver haired girl looked at her father in astonishment. His statement peaked her interest and she let him continue...

"I want you to shadow their little group and to protect your sister above all. You are authorized to do whatever means necessary to fulfill your mission, meaning you have a license to kill whoever or whatever it is that threatens their lives. Your gear is already in your room so go and prepare yourself and catch up to them as quickly as possible."

"Understood Chichiue..."

"And I'll apologize to you now but you will not be wearing your usual ensemble on this mission. I want you to be able to use your skills and to move in maximum efficiency. I want you to come back to me alive too after all..."

Kahlua was touched with what her father said and a single tear went down her flushed cheeks...

"I'll make it up to you when you and your sister comes back to me safe and sound and I'll buy you all the dresses you want okay?"

The older girl's countenance changed and was looking all starry eyed at the outfits she can put together when she went on her future missions. It was exciting and dressing up stylishly has always been in her blood since she was a little girl. Let it not be said that when she's out to kill someone that they died at the hands of an angel...

"You got yourself a deal father!"

"Good girl, now go get ready so you can catch up to them..."

Kahlua hugged her father and vanished no doubt to her room to change and start her mission. It was indeed troubling times if the Vampire Lord had send one of his daughters to babysit her sister. Still it would greatly ease his mind knowing the Shuzen family's number 1 assassin was protecting Moka. He wouldn't know what to say to Akasha's "grave" if he let their little girl come to harm. He sighed, he must be getting old...

**Somewhere in Tokyo...**

Yukari certainly made good use of M1014 shotgun that "gun otaku" Ruby has given her. After testing it the first time at the Academy and made her fly comically shrieking all the while and making a crater on the far side wall while sliding down slowly like molasses; the little witch figured that she needed to use her magic to reinforce her body to withstand the recoil the gun generated. She is after all 11 and under normal circumstances, a girl like her wouldn't even be remotely interested in guns and such things in the first place! However, the dire situation made the need to use it necessary even if was rather disgusting to say the least. The little witch pumped her shotgun again and fired blowing several heads in gory bloody chunks as her magically reinforced body barely felt the massive recoil. She tagged the dead bodies with a seal and they disappeared, emerging in their lab in Academy. It was decided that the two witches needed enough material to deconstruct the disease, isolate it, and finally find a cure.

Yukari took a quick glance at her fellow witch and sweat dropped as the black haired girl was grinning like she was having fun. Indeed Ruby was having the time of her life. Finally she could make use of the skills she has been hiding from the others. She figured her friends would have looked at her differently had the older witch revealed her little "dirty" secret from them. Well, since Z-day happened though, it didn't really matter whether she became a gun otaku or not. Ruby was surrounded by several zombies and her younger colleague immediately went to the older witch's aid. However, Yukari looked in astonishment as she slowly almost sensually reached out for her pistols and like a ballerina from the 9 hells, Ruby disposed of "them" with extreme violence and efficiency. The black haired girl looked like she was conducting an intricate dance as she spun around firing with accuracy like a mad whirlwind of death as blood and gore splattered on the walls in the alleyway the two of them chose to get some more specimens for their research.

By the time the younger girl arrived, Ruby has already disposed the last of "them" as one of her tentacles snapped with blinding speed and bisecting the zombie from head to crotch as it fell and made a sickening thud on the cement. The older witch basked in the glorious bloody barbarism she had no choice but to do. Unfortunately, it was kill or be killed. There was no logic to it nor there was time for a crisis of conscience or philosophical debate. In the human world, there was a quote that stuck with Ruby ever since she was a little girl: He/she who hesitates is lost. If she becomes shy now then humanity and therefore by extension, the future of her race is finished. If she doesn't do anything when she had the power to do so then the life of the person she cared about will get snuffed like a candle in the wind. Ruby was determined to see Tsukune again alive and safe back at the Academy. So if she had to sacrifice her moral compass to save him and the humans then so be it. At the end of her little ballet of death, the black haired witch found herself disturbingly exhilarated...

"You're way having too much fun with this aren't you!" Yukari said with an accusing finger.

"Yukari-chan, that felt so amazing. My blood pounding in my chest, the adrenalin pumping through my veins. It felt so exciting knowing the danger that at any moment I might get overwhelmed and get eaten alive. It was almost like...making love!" Ruby said comically hugging her Sig P-226 to her face.

"Ruby-chan you are such a fricking masochist!" the young girl declared. "Let's get out of here before we get into more trouble! AND STOP HUGGING YOUR GUNS LIKE THAT! It's like disgusting!"

"You're such a party crasher Yukari-chan!" Ruby said pouting putting her guns in their respective holsters on her hips.

"Well somebody has to keep the level head when someone I don't want to mention any names or anything, geeks out on her firearms!" she said sarcastically.

Ruby laughed half heartedly and hit herself on side of the head while she stuck her tongue out...

"So how do you like your shotgun?" Ruby asked her eagerly.

"It's ok now that I'm reinforcing my body with magic which is rather exhausting I might add." Yukari said darkly. Then she glared at black haired girl. "Although someone should have warned me that it would kick like a mule when I fired it!"

"Sorry, I was so excited showing my M1014 shotgun to you that I forgot! Tee hee!" Ruby told her sheepishly. "I'll give you something with less recoil if you want?"

Seriously, how many guns did this girl managed to hide in the Academy without a soul or the Chairman knowing...

"Uh, I'll stick with the poison you gave me thank you very much!"

"Are you sure, I can go get it for you right now since I have it with me..." Ruby replied.

"No I kinda doubt it..."

"Suit yourself..." the black haired girl said. "The offer still stands if you wanna switch or keep both. It's up to you..."

"Uh yeah, no thanks..." Yukari said. "Come on, we need to collect more specimens so we can continue our research. And TRY not to mutilate them too much, please!"

"Yeah so says the girl with the shotgun..."

"You were the one who gave this to me remember?" the little girl said growling.

"Oh yeah I forgot...tee hee!"

Yukari tried her best not slap her forehead but the urge to do so was getting stronger by the minute. After awhile she sighed and encouraged her gun toting maniac of a friend not to dawdle too much since they had work to do. The little girl estimates that they needed a couple more specimens to continue their research uninterrupted. But that would mean they need more bodies, which translates to "killing" more of the fricking zombies, and more chances for Ruby-chan to geek out and go on a bloody rampage with her "babies!" Uh yeah, this will definitely going to be a LONG day! The little witch slung her shotgun to her back and pushed Ruby out of the alley and into the open. Yukari was sure they were bound to find more of "them" shuffling around mindlessly which makes things easier...

**The Bus...**

To say that Miyamoto Rei is furious was a complete understatement. Today has been a very, VERY, shitty day. The world has gone to hell where dead people come back to life were hunting and eating the living. Her ex-boyfriend Hisashi became a victim of this tragedy and was was bitten which gave Takashi no choice but to put him out of his misery before he turned on her and make her one of "them." Tsu-kun - her dearest childhood friend - has seemingly sacrificed his life back at what was left of the ashes of Fujimi Academy in order for their bus to get away from that humongous giant super zombie. She was worried that he was all alone with that disgusting freak but the brown haired beauty knew that he could take care of himself since he has revealed that he wasn't quite...human anymore.

Now that Rei thought about it, she didn't really care if Tsukune become Santa Claus just as long as he was safe. His inhuman status didn't bother her at all considering that Tsu-kun had taken the brunt of the punishment and fearlessly fought in the front lines in order for their little group to survive. Monster or not, Tsukune was still the kind, considerate, goofy childhood friend that she remember albeit a little less of a crybaby and more of a bad ass which is a good thing. She blinked, has the world become so upside down and so fucked up that she readily accepted her best friend's admission that he went to a school full of monsters and that he became one himself? Then Rei scowled thinking about how he has been so reckless and when she sees him again -and the brown haired girl knew she will - the beautiful teenager swore that she's going to straighten him out and give him a piece of her mind for worrying her so much!

Nonetheless, to add more insult to injury; Takashi has saved that bastard of a teacher Shido and he and his disgusting cronies are in the bus with her party now. The scumbag was one of the reasons why her relationship with Takashi has gone sour during the year. Frustration with the black haired boy's reluctance to confess his feelings to her and the subsequent fallout from her supposed "failure" that got her held back a grade and Takashi's misunderstanding of the situation that surrounded the circumstances combined that made Rei inadvertently hate his guts. She readily admits that she was too prideful to tell him the truth and was hoping that he would understand and leave it alone. But the black haired boy cared about her too much to let it go so easily. Rei supposed that she should be glad that he was there for her when she needed someone the most but since the world she knew has ended, perhaps it was an opportunity for her to mend fences. The brown haired girl might not want to admit it but she did miss Takashi terribly during their little "cold war" and now that she has let him come back into her life again maybe it was time for some healing so that they can become best friends again.

Rei's thoughts then strayed towards her deceased ex and she did everything she could not to cry in front of everyone and give Shido the satisfaction of seeing her suffering. Good thing Tsu-kun wasn't here although she knew that he had observed and noted how upset she was when the bastard showed up. Knowing him, he would see her crying as an affront to humanity and he will rectify it with extreme prejudice. She remembers an 8 year old Tsukune trying to protect her from bullies and got himself beaten badly for being a hero. Not wanting to see him get hurt again and for that reason alone was why she took up martial arts. And knowing the fact that he could now level entire walls and turn zombies to a messy bloody paste she definitely didn't want him to know how the bastard screw her over! Rei didn't want his hands sullied over what she thinks is a trifling matter and now that the world has ended...

Rei was moving before it could register in her head what was happening. She saw Takashi gawking at her while Saya and Kota wince in pain and Saeko nodded at her with approval. The brown haired beauty has plunged her makeshift spear into that annoying raving lunatic who was having a nervous breakdown. The boy spat out some saliva as he clutched his stomach protectively with his arms and fell down coughing. She heard a clapping from the bastard and started raving about how such poor behavior and fighting would lead to...unpleasant things. Shido proposed that he be elected leader and put the matter to a vote. Not surprisingly his mindless cronies clapped their confidence that he will lead them to their salvation. After hearing all this shit, Rei couldn't stand it any longer and asked Shizuka-sensei to stop the bus...

"B-but w-why?"

Seeing the the former nurse would not comply with her simple request, she looked at the passenger seat door and jumped out of the bus and started to walk away...

"Rei where the hell are you going?" Takashi asked.

The brown haired beauty whirled around and snippily replied...

"I told you you'd regret it but you didn't listen me!"

"Rei look just put up with the guy until we get to the next town alright?" Takashi pleaded. "What is up with that bus?"

Then he noticed a bus driving erratically. Unfortunately for those people inside, they were trapped inside the moving vehicle with a bunch of "them." Needless to say it was a complete slaughter house, until one of them got to the bus driver. The doomed errant bus hit car in the road and launched itself on its side and slid several feet before it exploded. Takashi was already moving Rei on the far wall and protected her when the bus turned into a burning inferno. A wall of flame blocked their way back from the school bus...

"Komuro-kun are you okay?" Seiko asked as she got out of the bus.

By instinct alone she ducked and simultaneously attacked and felled one of "them" who were still walking despite being roasted by the fire. The sickening stench of burning flesh permeated in the air and several more of "them" made their way towards her.

"Let's all meet at the Eastern Police Station!" Takashi shouted. "By the time we get there, Tsukune will be waiting for us!"

"What time?"

"If not today, then tomorrow at five!"

Saeko didn't waste time and closed the door. The zombies who were still walking towards them finally fell over, succumbing to the flames. The purple haired senior saved that little detail in the back of her mind and wondered how Tsukune was faring. Still time and time again, the brown haired boy has risked his life so that they could get to safety but he always came back to them. She must have fate in him to pull through and survive on his own until they can meet up again! There was no doubt that she was going to see him but the thing that she saw him fighting made her worry. That person used to be his classmate? Who or what could have done that to him? It was even more distressing when he transformed into that big disgusting dead monster which reminded her of that game Biohazard where mutating zombies turn into even more grotesque abominations while wielding rocket launchers. Saeko blinked...she felt so silly about the whole thing. This was reality now and she best focus so that they can survive...

"Morikawa-sensei, we can't go this way anymore!"

"R-right, I'm going to go back and try a different route!"

While the bus turned the other way leaving Rei and Takashi to their own devices, Saya and Kota saw one of "them" on top of concrete fence. By the time they opened up the window to warn them, the bus was already a block away.

"Don't worry Takagi-san they'll be alright..." Kota said soothingly.

Saya looked at him frowning. She appreciate his efforts to allay her worries but she was going to do it nonetheless. Now three of her childhood friends were missing and it did not sit well with her. She felt so helpless and she was suppose to be a genius dammit! Saya knew that with Rei and Takashi working together then she's sure that they'll be alright. The one that she was more concerned about was Tsukune. Out of all of them he was equipped to survive. His powers gives him too many advantages that their grouped severely lacked and by only working together to alleviate those shortcomings could they hope to survive...without him. Her mind went back to the last moments in Fujimi High when she last saw him. The pink haired genius - at the time - still had a little skepticism in her and when she saw that thing transformed into some disgusting thing and that her best friend stayed to stall it so that they could get away - she finally believed... For who among their little rag tag group could hope to go against that monstrosity that Tsukune has volunteered to take on? She highly doubt that they would last seconds as they get crushed underneath the ugly ass lumbering giant zombie! The pink haired girl shook her head and hoped that they will be fine...

Meanwhile...

Takashi despite himself dragged Rei by the arm to get away from the fire before it attracts any more unwanted attention. Thankfully she knew that their situation was desperate so she didn't protest too much. The black haired boy who was too busy looking at her and running towards the chain link fence above the barrier that he didn't notice one of "them" on top and before he knew it the zombie was already on top of him. It grabbed Takashi's shirt and forced him on the ground. It tried to bite him but the helmet prevented it from biting flesh and he got head butted instead. He desperately held the things head away from him and struggled as it tried to lunge at him again. However, Takashi was astonished as he heard a sickening crunch and looked surprised as the zombie slumped to the side. He heard a dull clacking and noticed a bloody slab of concrete to side and Rei giving her hand to pull him up which he gladly takes...

"So were walking to town?" Rei asked.

"It can't be helped and there's seems no other way..." Takashi replied. "But that guy had a helmet on so..."

And lo and behold not to far away from him was the zombie's motorcycle. Rei helped Takashi with the bike and despite a few scrapes here and there, it wasn't damaged too badly. The black haired boy then went on and kickstarted the motorcycle...

"Since when did you have a license?"

"Are you kidding, driving without a license is a high school student's special right!"

Despite herself, Rei smiled at him and got in the back seat and held to him tightly as they go towards town...

**Fairy Tale headquarters - location unknown**

Gyokuro was pleased with the outstanding lethality and chaos that her little virus has wrought throughout the world. From Beijing, Tokyo, London, Paris, Washington D.C. and throughout the world destruction reigned supreme and she was loving every minute of it! By the rate that her zombies are killing the humans, her little plague would be able to wipe out humanity by the end of the year. It was so exciting that the Yokai will be able to walk freely in the world again just as soon as she exterminate all the undead once they have done their job. The plan was running smoothly as she anticipated - too perfectly in fact. She wondered though when some random factor will derail her plans. She heard a beeping sound in one of her monitors and pushed the button and Miyabi's face appeared on screen...

"How goes things Miyabi?" Gyokuro said smiling. "Did Saizo-kun do his job and eliminated Aono Tsukune?"

"Look for yourself..."

Miyabi knew that Gyokuro-san will not like it but what happens on the field wasn't his doing so it could not be helped. He showed the footage of Saizo's clash with the Tsukune kid and he was rather impressed with how he was able to handle himself. The fight was quick, brutal, and culminated in a massive explosion that turned the school into a hellish fiery inferno. On the other side of the line, he saw her good cheer evaporate as she gawked at the screen in disbelief. Then as the video skipped an hour later, the camera focused on a demolished home and Tsukune emerged from tons of debris that were on top of him. He disappeared for a time in house and then emerged cleaned and newly clothed and then vanished. That's when his boss shrieked with displeasure as she crushed the teacup in her hand to dust, not caring about spilling her tea on her pristine floor. When she finally calmed down and got a hold of herself, she sternly looked at her right hand man and commented...

"I see the brat is making use of the Shinzo blood that he was injected with..."

Not trusting this unusual calm in her, Miyabi threaded carefully...

"All is not lost Gyokuro-san, despite Saizo being swallowed by that explosion, he's still "alive" and operational."

Indeed, in a separate feed, Saizo emerged from the inferno, regenerating albeit slowly as he lumbered away from the school...

"But he didn't get the job done..." Gyokuro growled.

"What did you expect, he is a prototype of sorts you know. We're still trying to get the kinks out of his programming so you're going to have to be patient Gyokuro-san. But if one thing we can salvage out of this is that the project was a great success if that's any consolation to you."

"But I wanted Saizo-kun to squish him already!" Gyokuro said whining and puffing her cheeks.

Miyabi sweat dropped. Apparently his boss was in one of her "moods" again. Whether it was that time of the month or something else, he really didn't want to know. But when she was being stubborn and demanding like she is now, it was best to exercise understanding and a ton of patience.

"Don't worry, we'll get Tsukune eventually but as I said, you're going to have to be patient."

"You promise?"

"Yes Gyokuro-san I promise..."

"Okay...yay!" she said clapping giddily.

The black haired man tried not to roll his eyes at his boss' childish behavior. She and Kahlua-chan were alike in the same way but the elder Shuzen was far more cunning and vicious. Not to say that the daughter was the same way but compared to the woman in front of him, Kahlua was far more "innocent" as it were. Still Miyabi served Gyokuro nonetheless despite her rather unusual bouts of childish behavior.

"I'll keep you posted, Miyabi out!"

to be continued...

A/N Ah sorry for the very unusual wait...To many damn stories to write...lol...Oh incidentally check out my new story Bleach DxD...still adding to the first chapter as we speak -end of shameless self promotion...lol...Anyway I wanted to write some more but I figured I might as well publish what I have and save the other stuff for later...I'll try - operative word try - to make do some kind of rotation so I can update the million stories that I have going on...lol

-So tell me what you think

-Read and Review as usual

-Cya kiddies later in the next chapter


End file.
